The last Temptation of Surak
by Fameanon
Summary: Before the serenity of logic there was Surak's world, where violence and emotion flowed as deeply as the green blood on the sand of Vulcan. What inspired a computer programmer working for his tribe to become the greatest philosopher of all time. Sometimes greatness out of humble beginnings, and other times it is inspired with help
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own star trek...*GASP* I know it's shocking to me too. I will own an OC I bring in. ;-) **

Surak woke, he didn't know how, but he managed to sleep through most of the night's bombs. They were distant and growing closer. He was afraid, everyone was, but he had a job to do and under penalty he must do that job. He followed in line with the fifty other computer programmers that worked in his department. He missed his home; he pined for his home, and his late wife. He ached for everything this infernal civil war had stripped from him.

He stood in line the cafeteria workers handed him a plate with meat. He shouldn't complain he knew, there were those people fighting who probably hadn't had a good since the war began, but he complained anyway, to himself. He was tired. Line after line of code, each code requiring a series of dedicated calculations, this much he loved, what he was tired of was that he only had a piece of it, and not the whole picture. He looked at this co-workers, each of them looked as weary as he, each of them held some part of the next piece. Until it went to the overseer to be completed none of them would ever know exactly what work they were doing.

Surak suspected he knew. He suspected they were doing the calculations for a program that would become a part of the next great weapon his side would use on the other side. Putting a fork full of meat in his mouth he stifled a laugh. He didn't who whose side was right anymore, a few years ago he thought his people were correct, but the more green blood that flowed over Vulcan the less he believed either side was right. They were Vulcans, all of them, no matter what tribe they hailed from. They were Vulcans and they were killing each other and the planet they loved.

He pushed his plate away and looked at the chronometer. Ten minutes exactly before they would be called to the programing lab. The young man across from him was eying his left over meat, Surak pushed it toward him, and a fight between the young man and the man next to him over who would eat it, nearly alerted their guards. Surak pulled the plate back and cut the piece in half. He threw a half at each of them, "No be silent before we are all punished you fools. You act like wild beasts."

They snorted their derision at him and gobbled it down. He wasn't hungry before, and he was less hungry now. He looked at the chronometer again, eight minutes seven seconds. His eyes closed, what he wouldn't give to be able to see the Vulcan sky again, what he wouldn't give to breathe clean unfiltered air, to see the sun rise over a mountain, to walk free without fear. He opened his eyes, five minutes forty seven seconds.

He turned away from the clock and looked at the fifty others sitting blankly around him. They all looked old to him, if not in body in spirit. He bet he looked worse, even though he handn't seen a mirror in two years. He closed his eyes again and began doing calculus in his head. Math. It soothed him, calmed his inner demon. No matter what number he crunched together, no matter what way he made them move, the answers it gave him were either correct or they were wrong. There was no fuzzy middle ground, no moral ambiguity, it was pure unadulterated logic.

The buzzer sounded and Surak stood like all the others in the room, like some kind of trained animal he had seen at the festivals of ages past.

He filed into the room and took his seat at his station. The computer jumped to life giving him a countdown of two minutes until his work would commence. He turned his head and from the one window in the room he saw nothing but the fire and smoke of a mushroom cloud in the distance. He looked back at his terminal one minute twenty seconds. The only thing he regretted about that cloud of death was that he was not under it, that this whole complex wasn't under it. From the overseers, and the tribal warlords, right down to that vile janitor who "made use" of any female caught out of her rooms after lights out.

They were all disgusting, and he was no better. The computer chimed and his fingers flew to the keyboards to begin the first computation he would turn into code. He could try to say he was innocent. He could try to say that he had never killed anyone. He knew it was a lie. He knew these codes were going to be responsible for the death of more of his people, and then in turn a man like him on the other side, in another tribe would turn more codes into death for his people. It would never end.

He could feel his blood boil in disgust. Beside him the woman who had joined their group when another died began to weep. Surak looked at her and then looked back at his keyboard. She wouldn't last long she was already buckling under the strain. The darkness of the job, of this grim existence was already like a worm in her brain eating her alive. It didn't surprise him, the people nearest the window always seemed to crack first. She had only been in their group a year. He could not remember exactly, but he estimated that this would be his fifth year. He was conscripted shortly after his clan home was ransacked, and his family killed. His tribal leader had called him a coward for not joining the fighting ranks, and his sentence was life in this safe dungeon.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, as the woman beside him cried louder. This wouldn't end well. His screen went blank and the overseer commanded, "All stand!"

Surak did, and without looking he knew the woman did not. He knew she would not, and he knew this would be her last day in this space. Two guards came in and grabbed her up by the arms. She was screaming and pleading. Surak felt the hem of his gray robe move she had struggled, and she either fell or they threw her at his feet. He looked down, she was looking up him her pale blue eyes rimmed with tears, she held out her hand, "Please…please help me…please…"

He felt the leather of a slap across his face, "Eyes forward Surak. She has failed you, she has failed her people. She will be deal with." He did as he was commanded.

The larger of the guards dragged her from the room, while the second stayed to measure the reaction of those left. "You will all have three hours duty more today. To make up for what she has cost us. Take your seat your work begins in two minutes."

The group sat in unison. Surak stared at his screen. He wanted to help her. He wanted to take her hand, lead her out of this miserable place. He knew it was pointless, if he took her from this place the next place they went would be the same. This was his people. This constant rage of war, it was in their blood. The computer screen flashed on again. He looked out the window, a second mushroom cloud was forming, and the aftershocks were rattling the compound. He wondered if that one was theirs, he wondered if his work had caused that. He looked back to his screen and put his fingers on the keys.

The computer beeped and he began to type.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


	2. Chapter 2

_Lieutenant T'lyn daughter of Solok's personal log day one of our away mission to Vulcan._

_My co-Lieutenant T'Klaas and our complement of thirty humans, Vulcans, Klingons,Bajorans, and Cardassians have arrived at the edge of the Forge, The Gateway, on Vulcan. We have made camp and tomorrow night will be briefing our unit on all they will need to know to survive in the Forge. It seems like an extreme exercise for our people to me, but it was T'Klaas who chose the third survival training sight not me. T'Klaas is an ass, if I haven't mentioned it already in my personal logs. I should note down that if I get overheated in the Forge I plan on standing next to him, he is cold enough that should bring my temperature down easily._

_T'Klaas has already reminded me three times I failed out of Vulcan school at age ten years four months and…Yes, I get it. I'm not a good Vulcan. He also noted to me, the first time we met when we took on our first fully racially integrated squad for training, that while my face indeed looked Vulcan my blunt ears and blonde hair were entirely human, as was my penchant for emotion. He then made unfavorable comparisons between my brother, sister, and I, sighting that in spite of the half human blood they are achieving and have achieved great things. My brother Soren, is the second at the Vulcan science academy, and my sister T'wulf is a Kolinar master, something he himself would someday like to attain._

_I will also note in my personal log that if he refers to my mother as "the human my father married" one more time, I will make sure the wild Sehlat's in the Forge will eat well, at least for a few minutes or so because his scrawny ass won't feed them long._

_This is my first time back to my home worlds since I was expelled from school and Father had to enroll me in an earth school. If I have the time after the training exercise is over I would like to drop by and see my grandparents. That is, if Soren isn't there. I get the same kind of snide superior treatment from him as I do from T'Klaas. I expect it from him though, he and T'Wulf were too young when Mother died to remember her, nor have they spent a lot of time on Earth. They chose to embrace our Father's way, and in my view of it have forsaken their human heritage. I guess it fits; they look more like him than I do. From memory and pictures, I do look more like mother, but father has said she had a command of her emotions not unlike him, and very much unlike me. Yes, Dad, I get it too…I'm not a good Vulcan._

_What I am good at is teaching. I have loved the last ten years teaching at Star Fleet academy. It has been rewarding to train these young people in field survival. It gratifies me to know that what I teach them may make the difference between them living or dying when they go into service. Next month, if I pass my own exams I'll also be certified to teach field medics. Which is one thing I can thank my Vulcan blood for, I've been able to maintain teaching full time and take classes since I require less sleep than most humans._

_The other thing I thank my Vulcan blood for is that the heat feels great right now. But ask me in two weeks at the end of the training session if I still feel the same._

_Computer end personal log._

T'Lyn stood up from her make-shift desk and turned to unroll her sleeping bag. Pulling her hair from her pony tail she brushed the gold lengths out making mental note that when she returned to San Fran, she needed to get it trimmed, it was all the way down to the middle of her back, and that was getting to be a bit much to keep in regulation. Placing her supplies back in her pack she saw a shadow at her tent door.

"Lt. T'lyn, I would have a word with you." The male voice said.

Stepping into her sleeping bag she said nothing but grinned knowing her delay would irritate T'Klaas.

"Lieutenant, I can see your shadow. I have need of words with you." The voice sounded a bit more urgent this time.

"Enter, Lt. T'Klaas." She said mildly.

The tall slender Vulcan pushed the door aside and bent as he entered. His blue eyes pierced T'lyn, and for a second she would have sworn it was her father standing at the door. "Yes? Lt. T'Klaas, you needed to speak with me on a matter that could not wait until the morning?" She didn't hide her irritation at the intrusion. Personal time on training missions was rare, and this would probably be the last evening she had alone once they entered the Forge.

"There was hesitation to allow me entrance, why?" he was ridged as he approached her.

"I was naked." She said flatly, it was a lie but she gave no sign of it, and then enjoyed watching his stoic face twitch slightly with her answer.

"That is an acceptable reason for delay."

"I'm glad you think so Lt. T'Klaas. Now, while we are both still relatively young, why don't you tell me why you've intruded on my personal time, when tonight you are on duty." She said pulling her thermal blankets around her.

T'Klaas raised an eyebrow, "A somewhat unprofessional attitude. I will note that in my log."

T'Lyn rolled her eyes, "Subsection seven paragraphs five and six of the away training mission guide. The co-lieutenant of any training mission will have five hours personal time prior to the beginning of any training mission scheduled for a week or longer, it is recommended that it be the night prior to…"

T'Klaas held up his hand, "Your protest is noted. I have come to inform you that we have received a new and most unusual Cadet."

T'Lyn raised her eyebrow, "I didn't receive any communication about a new Cadet. How did they get here, and do they have their orders?"

"He, one" he pulled his padd from behind his back and looked at it, "Cadet Quebert arrived on the shuttle Coyote here are his papers." He held the PADD out to her. She took it and looked it over.

"Everything seems to be in order, but I've never heard of him, and these marks are superior so you'd think…"

T'Klaas nodded, "With marks such as those we would have heard something I am sure. He stated he was to report directly to you, that you requested him."

T'Lyn shook her head, "I've never heard of him. There must be some misunderstanding."

T'Lyn stood suddenly from her bed roll, and T'Klaas looked away as she began dressing. "Is there anything else unusual tonight, any…I don't know storms or changes?" she asked putting on her jacket.

"No, as you know most electronic equipment doesn't function, but everything is within normal parameters as far as I can tell."

"Let's go…" she said following behind him still looking at the PADD, "T'Klaas, look at his picture, it's a giant yellow smiley." She held it over to him to take and looked up. Their new "cadet" was standing in the distance looking at them. He was tall, and thin, looking at them he made a flourishing bow. "T'Klaas you idiot, that isn't a Cadet that is a…"

A white flash enveloped them and they were standing in a white between spaces, a place that was neither here nor there.

"T'Klaas you really don't give your half-caste compadre enough credit! She found me out." Q said smiling, "Well done T'Lyn, I see my fame and reputation precedes me." He took her hand kissing just above the knuckles, "And what a lovely half-caste you are my dear lady."

T'Lyn pulled her hand away from Q. "You look older than the security vids and information indicates."

Q placed his hand over his heart, "You wound me, T'Lyn. And here I thought I looked as ravaging as ever. How about this?" he snapped his fingers and suddenly he looked like a Vulcan version of himself, but his black hair was still streaked grey.

T'Klaas spoke, "It does not suit you. And you still look aged. But we will not engage in any of your games Q. You will release us now, and return us to the Gateway."

Q grinned, "I have every intention of it T'Klaas." He put his arm around the Vulcans neck in a friendly manner, "He is so to the point, no fun at all, which is why I personally prefer dealing with humans. Now they know how to party." He winked saucily at T'Lyn

The white nothing space they inhabited flashed and the space was filled with the pulse of twenty first century dance music. T'Klaas was surrounded by four scantily clad human females all bumping and grinding against him to the music, and Q was jigging around T'Lyn, every once in a while bumping his hip against hers. "See!" Q screamed over the music, "Humans know how to get the party started!"

T'Klaas screamed back over the music, "Take us back to the Gateway!"

In mid-sentence the music and people disappeared and Q laughed, now draping his arm around T'Lyn, "See how emotional he gets. There is no reason to scream, T'Klaas we heard you. Geesh."

T'Lyn bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing; in spite of it she did think that little prank was funny. "Q," she began swallowing a giggle, "I don't know why you are here messing with us, but would you please just return us to where you found us? " She knew he would return them only when he was ready, but she wanted to ask as politely as she could.

"See T'Klaas, that is polite, you could really learn some things from this one." He snapped his fingers again and they stood at the edge of the gateway, both of them now wearing Vulcan garb carrying large packs on their back, "Politeness, will get you everywhere with me."

T'Klaas looked around, the tents and camps were no longer around them, and as he looked up at the stars they were the same stars, but placed much differently. The clean dry air was contaminated somehow and the more he breathed it in the more he believed the smell was of decay. "This is not the Gateway, Q" he stated calmly.

"Oh but you are wrong, T'Klaas, it is the Gateway." He snapped his fingers and T'Klaas stood motionless like a statue. "He's such a spoil sport, let's you and I have a chat. And before you say it, he is only paused he isn't harmed." He grinned and put his hands on T'Lyn's shoulders. "Bad things are happening in the Continuum, T'Lyn. A war is brewing. A war you cannot even comprehend." All the playfulness drained from his eyes, and he looked older with each syllable.

"Why are you telling me this, Q. I am nobody. I can't do anything for a war except train people and die fighting." T'Lyn said seriously.

Q laughed mirthlessly, "You foolish beings always think everything is about you." He shrugged, "But I've always had a fondness for you monkey kitten type people. " he sighed wistfully, " So I'm here doing what I do best." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Helping you, so you can help me."

T'Lyn stood stiffer,"Just do it and leave, Q. I know I can't fight you." She turned and looked at him in the eye.

He grinned, "That's a good little girl. I have a message you need to deliver."

"What is it." She said now trying to back away from him as he approached her.

"What is right, T'Lyn." He grabbed her and pressed his lips onto hers.

She felt his lips press against hers, his mouth opened and she felt the wetness of his mouth. She pushed him back, and was free, but he was gone. She looked over to T'Klaas, he folded up and dropped to the desert sand like a silk scarf dropped carelessly.

She looked up at the sky. This was Vulcan, but not the Vulcan she knew, the stars were in a different place. In the distance she heard the explosions, and the cries of a sehlat. "T'Klaas, be thankful I have some superior Vulcan strength or you'd lay there." She bent and hoisted the man over her shoulder. The first rule of survival in the forge, find shelter.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak was jolted awake by a man touching his shoulder, "Wake up Surak." It said too kindly to be a guard he thought. "Some bad things are about to happen, Surak and you need to be prepared." The Vulcan man winked at him, and pressed the slates of his writings into his hands. "Put those someplace safe."

"Who are you?" Surak asked, his voice trembling slightly, "What bad thing is going to happen that has not already." He looked down at his slates, stuffing them into a hidden pocket of his sleep robes. He was unsure how this stranger even knew of his writings; he had kept them hidden for years now.

The strange man above him pulled away and stood in the shadows of his small room, "Now they'll beat you."

"What?"

His door was kicked in so hard it splintered all over the room. Surak rolled off his cot on the opposite side of the clatter and landed on his knees. Four guards entered carrying large fighting axes. His ribs exploded in pain as two of the brought the blunt ends down onto him. He fought hard to repress the sudden burst of anger, fear, and pain. In a second the other two descended on him, dragging him from the place at the side of his cot.

A third Vulcan entered the tribal leader Valish. "Surak, you worm. "he spat, "Beat him until it's time for him to report to his duty. " he nodded at the guard and turned to leave.

"Why?" Surak asked already straining to breathe.

Valish turned, "It's nothing personal Surak. It is the woman I have chosen as my mate. She told me she had a fondness for you and now I wish to show her you are unworthy. "He laughed loud enough to fill the room, "Were it not for the fact that you are my best programmer, I would have had you killed. That does remind me though." He stopped and twisted suddenly delivering a strong kick to Surak's chest. Then calmly looked at his guard, "Make sure you do nothing permanent to him, but make him feel the agony of my heart. A man's mate should never have a fondness for another." He waved in another guard who held the arm of a vulcan slave woman, "Watch what your desires do, Timov, and return to me in the morning," he caressed his fingers down her cheeks, "For I am burning for you."

They pushed Timov to the floor, forcing her to watch as they beat Surak.

Surak closed his eyes; he began calculating the circumferences of all the bricks in the building, and then moved on from there to every structure he had ever seen. Violence returned on violence, and there would be no pain when no pain was taken. His precious math would be his balm through the night.

In the morning the guards left, taking Timov with them. When the bell of duty rang, a guard returned, telling him he was excused from the day, imparting that Valish had been mistaken about Timov's desire, it was Sorot she desired and not him. The leader gifted him with a day of relaxation for the mistake.

Surak lay on the cold stone floor watching as his green blood oozed into its cracks. He laughed. Nothing was going to change, his people would not change, he thought bitterly, and now, he might just die over their pettiness. He had managed to suppress most of the pain, but he could not move, could not stop his bleeding. Perhaps it was logical to die this way.

A shadow fell over him and he moved his eyes and tried to focus on the figure. His blood was seeping into his eyes, stinging away his vision. He recognized the voice as the one who warned him.

"Are you ready to die here on the floor, Surak?" the voice said calmly. "or are you ready to fight this madness?"

Surak blinked, his mouth was dry, "Fighting isn't the answer to my people's cancer."

The man laughed, "Good answer, Surak. Fighting takes many forms though. Are you ready to be a beacon to your people. Those things you think and write, but tell no one might be the key."

Surak saw the logic of what the man over him was saying. If people knew how to control themselves, it would change the world as he knew it, but he was just a programmer not a tribal leader. Who would listen to him?

"Who would listen to you indeed, especially in the shape you are." The man lifted him up, bringing him to his unsteady feet. Surak blacked out from the overwhelming pain, he could no longer suppress.

A white flash enveloped the room and Q was standing at the Gateway, his Vulcan charge draped easily over his arm. Looking down the dunes he saw easily the small cave where T'Lyn had appropriated the night before. He smiled, and gently lay the bleeding Vulcan down.

Transforming into a sehlat he vanished and appeared at the mouth of the cave. He waited only a moment before T'Lyn appeared; letting a great cry at her side he began chasing her.

"Oh SHIT!" T'lyn screamed as a sehlat came charging at her. She ran as fast as she could toward the dune, knowing the beast would not climb. "T'Klaas!" she yelled as she huffed up the dune toward the top.

T'Klaas could hear what was going on outside the cave, and took a higher ground position before making a Sehlat call to drive the other beast away.

T'Lyn stumbled over something and fell, she turned to defend herself in case she had been followed, but all she saw was the man she stumbled over laying at her feet. "Oh shit again." She said softly and crawled to see if the man was still alive. She felt for his pulse, it was strong, but as she checked him over she realized she needed to get him to the safety of the cave and treat him, or he wouldn't be long.

T'Klaas climbed the dune, "Are you injured?"

"No, but he is." She said, "Help me get him to the cave."

T'Klaas raised an eyebrow, "If it is as we suspect and we are in some past time, helping him may alter the time line by assisting him, T'lyn."

She looked up at him, and pushed her long blond hair from her eyes, "Don't be a douche, T'Klaas, being here we altered the timeline. I don't see how helping one middle aged Vulcan is going to change much of anything at this point."

T'Klaas frowned, "I think it is unwise."

"Your thoughts are noted, now help me get him down this dune so I can treat him, or he is going to die." She removed her top robe and fashioned a rough sling to carry him with. "T'Klaas if you are going to just stand there looking stupid go back to the cave and look stupid out of my sight."

T'Klaas pressed his lips together and raised both eyebrows, but bent to take half of the sling, "Your human nature and expressions are most disagreeable, T'lyn."

"I know, I'm a bad Vulcan. I get it."

Surak heard male and female voices over him. They were speaking a language he didn't understand. He opened his eyes, finding they were carrying him. "Who are you?" he said softly.

"What did he say?" T'lyn asked T'Klaas.

"I do not know, it sounded like Vulcan, but a dialect I do not know, nor one our universal translator seems to be able to translate at this time."

T'lyn smiled, "I do not know was enough, I could extrapolate the fact the UT's weren't translating."

The pair lay him down in the darkness of the cave, and T'lyn hovered over him. "I don't know if you understand me. I doubt it. I am T'lyn this is T'Klaas."

Surak looked at both people now over him. They looked so strange to him, especially the one with the golden hair, but they did look Vulcan but that was no comfort. They were pointing at themselves; the female was T'lyn, and the male T'Klaas. The female appeared to be applying some kind of medical treatments to him, as the male stood at the mouth of the cave. He didn't know what she was doing, but as she passed the light in her hand over his body he was feeling better. She held up her hand, and pulled a long bag from her pack, opening the end she took a drink of it, and then placed it to his lips. She gently poured the contents into his mouth.

"T'lyn you are a fool." She heard from the door.

"Why is that?" she said smiling down at the man who was no greedily accepting the water.

"If we are as I suspect, in the time before the awakening, then what you have just done is offer yourself to that man as a mate. Water sharing was considered an act of betrothal. Had you attended school on Vulcan you would know this. You should have had me give him the water."

T'lyn smiled at their guest, "He is such an ass," she whispered into her patients's ear, and looked back at T'Klaas, "What's the matter? Jealous? He is hardly in any state to mate or bond with me, and I doubt given his condition he'll even remember it. " She looked down and brushed back his hair to tend to some wounds on his face, and in a soothing gentle voice she spoke to him, "Don't pay any attention to mean old T'Klaas. We will fix you up and you'll be fine and you drink that water, you'll need it you've lost a lot of fluid."

Surak lay drinking the water the woman above him offered. He could not understand her words but her voice and eyes were kind and gentle, very soothing to his soul. She had given her water to him and was tending his wounds, it confused him that one so young,who were normally so much more violent would take pity and offer him not only healing, but herself as his mate. He looked at the man at the cave mouth. He showed no anger.

He reached up and moved her face to look at him, he pointed at himself, "Surak." He pointed at her "T'lyn."

T'lyn nodded, "Yes, I am..Wait…" he pointed at him, "Surak?"

He nodded weakly.

T'Klaas was at her shoulder, "He just said his name was Surak. Surak was…"

T'lyn cut him off, "I may not be much of a Vulcan but I am still a Vulcan I bloody well know who Surak was….errr….is."

Surak could hear his name between them and he nodded, pointing at himself, "Surak. "

"How is your ancient Vulcan T'Klaas?" T'Lyn asked trying to maintain a smile as she continued to see to his wounds.

"We will find out, T'lyn." And he bowed before beginning to help T'lyn with his treatment.

Surak saw the change in the man's eyes; he saw that without cross words, he began helping the female. He had to know who was helping him, who was offering so much to him a stranger. He waved T'lyn closer when she leaned forward he touched her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_T'lyn's personal log day four_

_I have been remiss in keeping up with my personal log. I'm not even sure at this point if it is wise to keep one. If I die now, and at some future point my recordings are found it could change history. That said though, the Forge is not kind to electronics so the likelihood of them surviving is minimal. Besides I have to talk to someone or I'm going to think I'm crazy. _

_The night we brought Surak into the cave I attempted to touch my face, I think to initiate a mind meld. I stopped it, and told him no, in standard. Now, whenever T'Klaas attempts to give him water he tells him no in standard and seems pleased with himself for having learned the word. I have to keep myself from laughing, because T'Klaas looks frustrated, but Surak will only take water or food from me. _

_T'Klaas is out doing some recon on our area, looking for a place to replenish our water supply. We have enough food for another month or two between the both of us. Water on the other hand, we only have enough for a few weeks. I've had to clean the wounds I haven't been able to seal with the dermal regenerator, and making broths for him to eat while he heals. T'Klaas and I neither one require much water thankfully, but until Surak recovers he will. He lost a lot of blood. I've checked his blood type and while mine and his match; I have no way to filter out the human elements of my blood. _

_Surak is sleeping now as I record this. His color looks considerably better and his wounds are as well. T'Klaas said history records that Surak stood up and walked out of his job, with the vision that logic should change is people. If that was accurate and not romanticized we both consider what has happened as a major change in historical events. However, and T'Klaas agrees with me, we cannot fully believe the account because it could have been changed. Given that the last Ki'shara was brought forth a few hundred years ago and it contained no record of how he went into the forge we cannot be certain._

_One thing I have not told T'Klaas is, that the PADD I brought with me so I could teach our students about the history of the Forge contained a report filed by a Captain Archer, of the NX-01 Enterprise. He stated that while in possession of Surak's Katra he found an ancient Vulcan burial chamber, where he identified one of the mummies as being "T'Klaas, student of Surak, and first Kolinar master." I'm not sure if that means we don't leave this time, or if he doesn't, or if we will meet another Vulcan name T'Klaas. _

_I don't think we will know for some time, so I don't feel inclined to share that at this point. For now, our first obstacle is bridging the gap of communication between Surak and ourselves. Modern Vulcan seems to be as gibberish to him as the ancient dialect is to us. We speak standard to each other, and Surak did pick up on the word no rather easily, but T'Klaas and I both agree teaching him Standard probably isn't the best idea, even if it is the easiest language to speak. _

_T'Klaas is due back in two standard hours perhaps sooner if the dust on the horizon is any indicator. There looks to be a massive storm coming, but if he has not returned in two hours I'm going to have to blockade the opening to keep Surak and I safe from the lightening. _

_End personal log._

Surak woke to the sound of the female voice speaking to a small black square. He moved his head looking for the male, T'Klaas, but he was not there. He propped himself up on his elbows and listened to her words. Her voice was low and soothing, not like any other female voice he had ever heard. Her accent when speaking what sounded like a garble of his native tongue was foreign, and he wondered what clan she came from. Not one he had knowledge of, and she had no clan name or markings on her clothes. He checked his secret pocket and the slates of his writings were still in place. Neither the male or female had taken anything from him. He was being treated like an honored guest, a bonded mate, and he had been asked for no price.

They seemed to him to Vulcans not of Vulcan, kindred spirits perhaps. The thought pleased him, more than pleased if he had allowed himself to experience the emotion in full. It made him think that perhaps the stranger who saved him from his prison was correct, that his home world was ready for a change.

"T'Lyn, attend." He said in his ancient dialect, and all she understood was her name.

T'lyn shut off her PADD and went to Surak's side with a pack of water.

"No."

T'lyn giggled, "Okay, you have that word down. You don't want water," thinking she mimicked the act of eating.

"Yes." He said, the hint of a smile playing over his mouth.

"Oh, wow, that's two Standard words you know now. T'Klaas is going to be mad, but he won't show it." She smiled, and opened her pack, "Let's see what I have here, I do have some ration bars, but let's save those for when we are desperate. Here, is a pack of plomik stew, I'll warm it in a bowl." She smiled at him and shuffled over to the small cook fire.

Surak watched her, "T'lyn." He waited for her to look and pointed at himself and then a spot next to her by the fire.

"If you feel strong enough." She put the small pot on the coals and walked over to him. She took his arm and helped him up. "There you go, you are getting stronger. " she looked at him and he looked proud, she smiled, "I wouldn't get too happy about it, you aren't ready to fight off the wilds just yet."

Helping him down he took an almost meditative position, "T'Lyn." He pointed at his face and placed his fingers over his psi points and pointed at her.

"No." she said kindly and stirred his soup.

"Why not it would be so much easier for me to understand your dialect and you mine if you allowed me to meld with you. It isn't logical T'Lyn." He touched her on the shoulder and waited to for her to look at him. "You seem to be a logical woman."

T'lyn listend to him carefully, but didn't get much other than her name out of his speaking. He had a kind soft voice. Even though she knew he wouldn't understand her she looked at him directly, "No, Surak. It is not wise." She and T'Klaas spoke extensively about the implications of a mind meld the night he tried to touch her face. They both agreed that was unwise, the knowledge they both carried of the future might change him. She felt his hand stroke her hair when she turned her attention back to his soup. Then she heard him gasp. She knew what he'd seen.

"Who has cut your ears?" Surak gasped, withdrawing his hand from hair. He pointed at his ears, and made a slashing movement and pointed at her.

T'lyn smoothed down her hair again and shook her head, "No. No. No." she tried to hand sign no cut to her ears. He moved close and pushed her hair back again examining her ears closer, he was shaking his head in disbelief. Lightly he ran a cautious finger over the ridge of her blunt round ear, and scooted away slightly.

T'lyn took the soup off the coals and poured some into a bowl with a spoon. Not looking at him she handed it over to him. She was surprised he took it, because she could feel his stare wearing on her. She got up and went back to her pack. She got out her spare universal translator and began tinkering with connecting it to her PADD to help in finding a way to alter it for easier translation.

Surak watched her as he ate his soup. She looked like his people but was not his people. He had never seen hair the color of hers among any of the tribes, and her ears were blunt. What she was exactly he did not know. It occurred to him, his people, and all people that may live beyond their home…there were infinite possibilities. He gasped, mathematically speaking it was logical to assume there were infinite possibilities and that meant infinite combinations. Why hadn't he seen it before, the possibility astounded him.

He began drawing the equation in the sand on the floor.

T'lyn turned when she had made the adjustments to the programming of the Universal translator. He watched Surak doing a calculation in the sand. The enormity of it struck her. The greatest mind on Vulcan was sitting with a bowl of soup she made and from the look of the equation forming for the first time the infinite probabilities equation. T'Klaas deserved to be here and see this, it would mean more to him than it did her, even if it didn't show. She wished her father was here too. Her Dad would know what to do to bridge the gap, and then he'd know the right questions to ask when they could speak. He'd know what to do and how to behave. What Q was thinking bringing her here was beyond her.

Surak looked up and saw T'lyn watching him with a strange sad and amazed look on her face. He pointed at the equation, "Do you see the potential in this, if I can solve this, the philosophy behind it would stop wars, if people could see…" he stood slowly and walked over the sand equation, having already memorized what was there. "Can you see?"

T'lyn watched him walking toward her, excited about what he had been doing. She smiled at his excitement. She wished she knew what he was saying and then she remembered the little universal translator in her hand. She walked toward him and he grabbed her embracing her tight.

"I think you understand even if you don't understand my words, math is the universal language after all." He hugged her and then pulled back to look in her eyes, "k'lalatar prkori…"

"k'lalatar," she finished, the words had not changed in all that time, IDIC, infinite diversity in infinite combinations.

Surak smiled softly and nodded, "Yes."

T'lyn held up the tiny chip so he could see it, and pointed to her ear and then to his ear. Carefully she moved her finger to his ear, and gently slid the chip into the canal. She began pointing at things and naming them in modern Vulcan, coaxing him to do the same in his dialect.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Pausing in their word play T'lyn noticed it was getting bad outside, the storm was moving in rapidly, she held up her hand to Surak, pausing their learning and stepped out of the cave. She made a sehlat call in three bursts, waited but heard no return. He wasn't nearby, and time was growing short, she would have to barricade the cave for the night and hope he returned in the morning. Baracading the entrance with rocks she entered the cave to find Surak eating more of the soup. He lifted a bowl and gave one to her. "Eat you need food." He said, and her UT translated for her understanding.

She bowed slightly and took the bowl from him.

"What are you?" he asked mildly, cocking his head.

"I am Vulcan and half-human, a race that comes from the sol system. " she drew in the sand the star cluster and pointed to the star that would be the earths sun.

"Are there many of your kind?"

She grinned, "It is not a common pairing, but there have been some."

He looked at her over the bowl of his soup, his mind working furiously doing the equations, "You are not of this time." He said simply, "unless your human race is far advanced."

T'lyn looked at the mouth of the cave, T'Klaas would killer her but she looked back, and shook her head, "No, we are not of this time. "

"Fascinating." He looked down at the place where he had written the equation and his mind began calculating again, his eyes moved left and right but his body was perfectly still. "This is why you would not allow me to meld with you. You know future things, and were protecting me."

She nodded.

He looked at her and back at the floor, "But I can extrapolate that you know me, or know of me, given the reaction you and T'Klaas had to my name when I first spoke it. I can also deduce that T'Klaas is a full Vulcan, and his nature is calm so…"

T'Lyn began to shift nervously. The man was a genius and watching him she knew they would be able to hide very little from him.

"He has embraced a path of logic and non-violence." He said looking at her hopefully. "Is this true? Have my people learned to quell the fire within in the balm of logic and reason?"

He tossed his bowl aside and took her by the shoulders, "I must know T'lyn. Please tell me."

T'lyn looked up into his hazel eyes, and nodded.

He released her and stood. "I have had something to do with this. You both know me, you know of me. The emotions that played over your face in particular were strong." He sat back down closer to T'lyn. "Tell me no more though, explain nothing. The course of non-disclosure was a logical and wise one. Do you have a way back to your time?" he asked softly.

"No, we do not." She said looking into the coals of the fire.

"Then time travel is not a normal part of your reality?"

"No, it does happen, it has happened, but no, Surak it is not." The thought had not occurred to her until he mentioned it. Q brought them there, but that didn't mean they were going back, and given that T'Klaas's mummy was found eighteen hundred years later, even she could do that logic problem.

"Then we must move from this cave. There is a small settlement I've heard of at the heart of this desert, groups of nomads who are not a part of the madness of the tribal clan wars. We will start there." He said seemingly having a separate conversation with himself in his mind.

"Start what there Surak?"

"We must find T'Kaas a mate, we must begin to live with them, and teach them, T'lyn. T'Klaas looks to be seventy or so years old, his Pon farr might well be soon, we cannot allow him to be consumed by the Plak-tow. "

T'lyn blushed and turned away, even her human half was embarrassed by his speaking of such a private thing so openly.

"What is wrong?" he bent on one knee beside her, "You are not his intended are you? There can be no offense taken if none is given."

"No, he is not my intended thank goodness, but in our time we don't speak of such matters so…openly. I am not offended, I'm just shocked…it's a human thing I guess." She grinned but still couldn't look at Surak. She imagined it suddenly like her Buddhist friends talking to a Buddha about erections and orgasms. She didn't imagine they would feel more comfortable. She was after all talking to the man who saved all of Vulcan from imploding.

Surak raised an eyebrow, "It is illogical to be ashamed of a normal biological function, T'lyn. " he touched her chin and guided her to look at him, "If we are to be mates I do not wish you to be illogically ashamed of what is our biological nature, the imperative serves a need. The violence and war do not, the excess of our emotions, the lack of their control those things do not serve us, and we must learn to master them. But the act of taking a mate, and those imperatives are logical and desirable for our race. I assume in your time people do not fight and die to claim a mate. Do they?"

Her mouth went dry and in her mind she called out for Q, even as she looked him blankly. "No." she said through her parched throat, his hand still on her chin, "there are…challenges, but rarely, and almost never to the death."

A small smile fell over his lips, "Good, though T'Klaas should be prepared to fight if he chooses a mate that another wishes. You both must begin to make your life here, if there is no way for you to return then the paradox has already happened. We must assume that you live and die in this time and always have, so if you do not act then you change the future."

T'lyn's eyes closed. She hated quantum time theory.

Surak looked at her and leaned in placing his forehead on hers. "Worry isn't logical, T'lyn. We will make calculated actions based on the best probabilities. " his hand slid over her neck, and his finger traced the ridge of her round ear, "I am not yet strong enough to make you my mate, but it is a reasonable course for us. You have shared your water with me, proven you would care for me near death, and I desire you."

Her skin was tingling where ever his skin touched hers. She felt the truth of his words, every one of them. Her father would defecate his pants. She felt like she might. It was like talking sex with god and finding out he wanted you to be the missus. Her father didn't fight for her to stay in a Vulcan school, she could only imagine how he would feel about soiling the man whose whole life was the very model of his existence. Yet, he did take a human himself.

From the side of them she saw a white flash and suddenly Surak was still. "Oh come on, T'lyn, be human kiss him. Listening to you just now I though, where is the human this woman so proudly is? You were sounding like some kind of Vulcan in crisis."

T'lyn gently pulled away from Surak's touch and stood, "Q this is wrong on every damned level. There is no place in the writings that say Surak was married to…." She pointed at herself and her ears, "His line does live on in my time, but none of them have a penchant for, oh I don't know, public crying or the human desire to tell jokes." She pointed back at Surak, "They all are considered the purest of the pure, T'Pau, Sarek, Spock, some of the greatest Vulcan minds, minds that have revolutionized Vulcan three times over have come from him!" She pointed in Q's chest hard, "Now send me back even if you don't take T'Klaas back, since he's going to be the first Kolinar master." She looked away from Q who was smiling so broadly she could see all of his teeth.

"I'm afraid there won't be a going back for some time. Look on the bright side, T'lyn, you can throw some stuff in his writings about how Solok and your family should treat you when you are born." He laughed, "but why be provincial about it, you could add some clauses about humans and vulcans interbreeding and you might advance Earth by three hundred years. "

T'lyn turned and smacked Q hard, "Using him is something I'd NEVER do, Q. I would never dishonor myself or him that way. It's not just me here Q, it is the entirety of the Vulcan race for the next two thousand years."

"You struck me!" he said with mock indignity, "You are ally are very human aren't you. I want you to apologize to me." He feigned a childish pout.

"No Q! You deserved it."

He flashed and was standing over Surak, "Apologize to me, or I'll make him not only strong enough to take a mate I'll put him in his "special time" right now, and force you to choose, his life or death."

T'lyn's lips pressed hard together, so thin they were hardly a white line across her face. "I'm sorry." She growled."

His hand went closer to Surak's head, "What was that, I didn't hear you…"

"I said I am sorry."

"See there you can be a good little Vulcan from time to time, the needs of the many and all that." He leaned against the wall, "Listen up, you are not going back to your time, for at least seventy years. So you best just come to peace with my sweet. "

"Seventy-years. I'll be one hundred."

Q nodded, "Yes, assuming you don't get eaten by one of those saber tooth beasts, or killed by a bomb. On the bright side though, you'll go back to the exact moment you left." He walked over to her, "You have a duty here, T'lyn. He won't make it without you. "

"That's not true, Q."

He shrugged, "Perhaps it isn't, but are you willing to gamble the future on your belief?" The room flashed white again and he was gone, and she was exactly where she was when he left.

"Will you accept me?" Surak asked softly, "As your mate?"

Awe isn't he just the sweetest, Q said in some distant place in her mind.

"We will discuss then when you are stronger, Surak. When we meet with the nomads you speak of, there may be a more suitable mate for you there." She said softly.

He pulled her closer, "The fact that you desire the best for me makes the logical choice you. I desire you, T'lyn, and I find your blunt ears most agreeable."

T'lyn chucked softly. "Rest, Surak, we must get you stronger."

Surak nodded, "Our base bond has begun, T'lyn. I feel you, you will feel me, you are disquieted. Come and rest with me." He opened his robe, "Attend T'lyn, you are in need or rest as well."

T'lyn's tongue felt thick and dry in her mouth, against her own personal logic she went to him and lay beside him in the shell of his robe. T'Klaas was going to kill her in the morning, she knew it, but tonight he was correct she was disquieted and she needed to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Personal log T'Klaas star date unknown._

_I returned to the cave this morning and found T'Lyn wrapped in Surak's cloak sleeping side by side. It was unclear to me upon seeing this….sight, whether she had seduced him or if some logical emergency had happened while I was searching for water, and the circumstances only appeared to be more torrid. _

_I woke T'lyn, careful not to wake the master, and brought her with me outside the cave to have a discussion. She called me a couple of human colored expletives that decorum prevents me now from repeating in my log, and she suggested I remove my head from my…She suggested a physically impossible position involving my head and anus. _

_When she was sufficiently calm we began talking. She explained the visitation she had from the Q being last night. I also shared a visitation by Q, but did not tell her first so I could deduce if he was lying or potentially if she would deceive me. It is not unheard of that humans do lie. She did not and it appears this Q being is telling us both the same information. _

_T'Lyn then shared with me the Forge historical PADD with me, specifically the report from the original Captain of the first Enterprise, that he while holding the Katra of Surak knew the mummy of T'Klaas the first Kolinahr master. It was solid evidence that we lived in this time, and given my knowledge of Vulcan genealogy, I was able to inform her that Surak did have an un-named wife who provided him three children from which the line of Surak was carried on. There was no record of her death, or what happened to her. _

_She reported to me she had not been looking forward to spending the two week training with me, and in her words she was now "stuck with me for life." She then laughed. In the spirit of sharing I also told her I felt the same. She made the very human gesture of suggesting as she put it, "We bury the hatchet." I saw no real purpose in digging a hole for a tool. She explained the idiom and I agreed._

_I explained to her that I thought she was a blemish on Vulcan society. She had failed out of our schooling and brought a great shame on her father and his family by behaving like an undisciplined human. I did this fully expecting a highly charged distasteful emotional response. T'Lyn did let a few tears, but then did something most unexpected, she asked me to meld with her. I was hesitant, but she explained to me that her behavior might make more sense if I could see and feel it for myself._

Computer pause.

T'Klaas poured himself some water and rubbed his temples staring at his log. He had said he would not tell anyone, but the parameters of anyone did not truly include recording it in his personal log. He looked toward the mouth of the cave, then back to his computer.

_Computer begin_

_I entered her mind with her permission. Her mind is…different, more than that I cannot say. She is much more intelligent and disciplined than I first believed. She took me back to the age of eight, when she was brought to Sovar's estate to attend the local school. Prior to that year she had been advanced in school. Her new teacher, an Osu Tamok, stated to her father and mother that he would personally see to her further education. I feel a distaste of him in her memory, a distrust, but her father and mother seemed pleased with the attention for their child. In her memory he seems very large, and intimidating, he stands at her station more often than not, and I feel a queasy uneasy feeling. At first he keeps her after the other students leave to praise her on her work for the day. Then he begins forcing her to mind meld with him. I feel him in her mind, and his motives are unclear. It seems he is conditioning her to believe that his melding is normal for a teacher to do, yet plants in her mind the desire to keep it silent. _

_ Computer pause._

T'Klaas rubbed his hand over his face and took a long drink of his water.

_Computer begin._

_The behavior goes on for two years, every day for two years her thoughts were violated, and bit at a time he removes the building blocks of her logic, those things her father taught her when she was just a child. Her grades are falling and her teacher assures her father that he will keep her longer at school to personally tutor her. It only makes her situation worse, she is in agony, and losing her ability to cope. She spent three days for five hours at a stretch melded to this man, at the end of the third day he pulled back from her mind and decided to take her. She screamed and cried all the way to the shuttle. The details became hazy. The next thing she remembered was her mom standing over her, telling her she was going to be ok. Hugging her, kissing her, the love bond between her and her mother was…overwhelming. She carried her to a transporter, she remembers running to the bridge, and she remembers seeing the ship explode, and seeing her father fall to his knees from the sudden violent shock of his bond being snapped from him. Her grandfather picked her up and held her, the pain…_

_Computer pause._

T'Klaas blinked away the tears that were not truly his.

_Computer begin._

_No one knows but me. She never told her father, or her family. She blamed herself, and felt her father blamed her, though admits she had no logical reason she stated it was her feeling. All the official report reads is that Osu Tamok attempted to kidnap her. Her failing grades and sudden emotional instability found her on a ship with her grandparents, Sovar and T'Pel to an earth school. They stayed with her until she entered Star Fleet academy. _

_Computer end entry, lock entry password 9803k393nfl393undls.0093u4usecondaryT'kaasonenineone_

T'Klaas stood and entered the cave placing his personal journal in his pack he joined Surak by the fire. Surak looked at him, "You are disquieted, T'Klaas?"

"No Osu." He said, bowing his head respectfully, "I am contemplating the implications of us being here, and questioning how best we can aid you in your journey. We should not be meddlesome, yet…"

Surak smiled softly, "Your presence here, both of you, is a balm to my soul, T'Klaas. It is easy to believe that nothing will change, especially when you have the truth in your hands. Hearing you, seeing how you are, gives me a charge that the fight we will make will be a good one that the many will be served by the few."

T'Lyn entered from the back of the cave, "Well, I'm clean, it isn't a water bath but, it will do." She ginned at T'Klaas and Surak. Surak held his arm out to her, "Attend, T'lyn, sit with me."

T'Lyn looked at T'Klaas who nodded discretely. Surak saw the exchange, "Is there something wrong with a man holding his future bond mate?"

T'Klaas answered for T'Lyn as she took her space by him under his arm, "No, Osu, it is not that. T'Lyn was concerned the show of intimacy might distasteful to me. In our time, Osu Surak, mated pairs do not touch in public beyond the touching of two fingers. Overt shows of, "he paused, "Any emotion, not just intimacy such as this, are considered undesired between Vulcans. "

Surak's eyebrows rose, "In your time you walk the streets of Vulcan and see no violence, nor shows such as this." He wrapped his arm around T'lyn and squeezed her hip closer to his.

"No Osu, neither. Though in private bond-mates, if their bond is deep, I am told are affectionate. Human have a custom of greeting with their hands, we do not engage in this either with them, even though sometimes it is seen as offensive when we don't. Our touch telepathy, and rigid use of logic feel it is an invasion. Most human have unchecked emotions, they easily pass those." He looked at T'Lyn, "I mean no disrespect."

T'lyn nodded, "None taken T'Klaas. He is correct, Surak. Humans do not suppress their emotions, they feel them and express them."

"Fascinating." Surak said studying T'Lyn's face. "Are all humans as pleasing to look at?"

T'Lyn blushed hotly.

"Have I caused offense?" Surak asked mildly, "I have seen this physiological response in you several times now."

"No, it is a human trait, when they feel embarrassed or shy." T'Lyn said softly. "T'Klaas hand me my pack please."

T'Kaas slid her pack to her, she dug out a small PADD. T'Klaas moved around so he could see what she was doing too. "This is my father and mother." She brought up a picture of a stern looking Vulcan man with shapely blond woman at his side."

"I have never met your mother, T'Lyn, but your father I know." T'Klaas said, with new appreciation of where she came from now, "Osu Surak, her father and his father are Ambassadors of Vulcan to many worlds."

"You look like a blend of her and him, T'Lyn."Surak said taking the picture from her hand, "They make a striking couple."

"Thank you." She said softly gently caressing the screen, "T'Klaas we are going to have to get rid of everything that is an anachronism to this time. This included."

"Agreed." T'Klaas said moving to get his own pack he began to sort through those things he could keep and those things that would need to be destroyed.

T'Lyn looked at her mother and father's picture memorizing the detail. She knew it would be a long time before she'd see her father again, and her mother…

"My beloved." Surak spoke quietly in her ear, "This troubles your soul." He caressed her cheek softly but instead of stiffening at his touch she leaned into the feel of the warm softness of his hand. He emitted a low purr.

"It does, Surak, but it is the logical thing to do." She shoved it back in her pack, and turned to look at him. "This is my life now."

"We will make a good life, T'Lyn. I burn for thee." He whispered, he looked to see T'Klaas sorting through things and quickly brought her face to his, and rubbed his lips life a feather across hers. T'Lyn stifled a gasp, but on instinct touched her hand to his face, and quickly deepened the affectionate touch to a kiss. She felt him tremble slightly as he pulled her closer, his skin tingling against hers, and she felt him inside her mind like a flower peddle falling on a still calm water. He pulled back and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

T'Klaas rejoined them by the fire, "You remind me of my parents. They were constantly touching when they were together."

Surak chuckled softly and looked at T'Klaas, "Forgive me; I have not felt this way since my Adun'a was killed many years ago. It is one of the good emotions we have, that we still need to moderate lest it tear us apart, but one I find myself thinking should never be completely repressed. "

T'Lyn grinned at Surak and T'Klaas, "How is it that Vulcan man seems to know on site who he truly wishes to be bonded with? Human men, and women…Anyway, perhaps you two could enlighten me?"

They looked at each other, and T'klaas answered, "It is just known to us. With the modern act of bonding at a young age, the bond grows many of the times. Others, we just…feel it within."

"Ah, the Vulcan tendency to hide, even among our own people. You are not going to tell me are you?" T'Lyn asked with a larger smile.

"My Beloved, I think T'Klaas and I would keep our own counsel on this matter." He looked at T'Klaas, and the younger Vulcan nodded. "We know, even when we deny it."

"It is getting late, I need to sort through my things before we sleep. " T' Lyn said standing, "I think Surak will be strong enough to travel by tomorrow night, but there are things we need to attend to before we undertake this journey. "

Watching T'Lyn leave T'Klaas finally broke the silence,"Osu, a word please?"

"Of course, T'Klaas." Surak said, reclining against his pillow.

"Will you teach me?" He went down on his knees before Surak, "I have studied your teachings all my life, but it isn't the same as learning from you. I want to embrace the path of Logic in a new way and offer myself to you as a student."

Surak nodded, "Of course, T'Klaas. Keep your mind and heart open, always. "He looked at the young Vulcan kneeling before him. This man was his first pupil, a person who probably knew the teachings he had not yet written.

"Yes, Osu." He bowed his head reverently, "I would give you my thoughts."

Surak's eyes raised, "Come." He lifted his hand and gently placed his fingertips over T'Klaas's psi points. "My mind to your mind, our thoughts are merging, our thoughts are…"

"One."

T'Lyn watched the exchange silently. It was a lovely to see when the participants were doing so willingly and with good reasons. They were joined for an hour and when they parted, she went to see to both of their comfort.

She looked at Surak, he was taking the translator from his ear and spoke to her in modern Vulcan. "Here my Beloved, I have the knowledge of your language now, T'Klaas thought it wise that we have this form of communication between the three of us and knew that our translators needed to be destroyed. "

T'Lyn nodded and took the translator from the tip of his finger.

"T'lyn," he whispered, "Help T'Klaas to the back cave for meditation and return to me."

T'Lyn nodded and moved to help the exhausted T'Klaas to his feet, guiding him to the secondary cave in the back she spoke, "I thought you said it was unwise for us to meld with Surak."

"What is necessary is never unwise, T'lyn. Our presence here has always been as it is, I know that now. You are and were his wife, you bear him his legacy. I am the father of the Kolinahr masters, this is my legacy. He must know those closest to him as he knows himself. "

"You are saying I should meld with him?"

T'Klaas knelt and settled himself on the cave floor as T'lyn lit some candles for his meditation. "I am saying one day you will." T'Klaas took her wrist gently, "He loves you T'lyn, with a passion I have never felt before, he would die for you. You must never say again you are not a good Vulcan. From the site I saw in your mind and now what I see in his…he has all you need, and you have all he needs." He released her, "I ask forgiveness of you for the anger and disgrace I leveled on you for things I had no way to understand. Touching his mind now, I truly realize the IDIC in ways I never knew possible."

T'lyn gave him a curt nod, "Forgiven T'Klaas. Now meditate" she grinned, "Before you get all mushy on me."

T'Klaas took his meditation position, and closed his eyes.

When T'Lyn returned to the front of the cave Surak was gone. In a panic she ran outside and looked around, she saw him sitting on an out cropping of rock and ran to him. "Surak, you frightened me."

He looked calmly at her, "I needed the fresh night air of my world, Beloved." He held his hand out to her, taking he pulled her into his lap, "Looking up at the stars I see the sky anew this night. I can point to your other home world, and have the knowledge of many more. At the heart of every Vulcan there is logic to cool the lava that flows through our veins, but I know also the Vulcan heart needs twinning; it needs a companion to share this burden. Vulcan is not alone in the night," stroking her cheek he continued, "And now neither am I."

In the distance explosions rang out, and T'Lyn jumped. Surak pulled her closer, "You do become accustomed to that after a fashion and after time, T'Lyn. Soon though, I know, this will change."

"Surak, one day I might leave. I might have to leave, or be forced to leave and return to my own time. Is it logical that you bond, and give your heart to one who is only here temporarily?" T'lyn asked under the heat of his gaze.

"All things are temporary, T'Lyn, and if that day comes you will understand that the love I have for you is the only thing that is permanent in this universe. You asked earlier how a Vulcan male knows his bond mate nearly instantly. Our Katras call to us, sometimes in a whisper sometimes in a scream the moment we see her before us. This is how it was for me when I found my first bond mate. Though in my youth and illogic I denied it for years, it was time wasted. I will not make that mistake again." He pressed his palm against her chest at her breast bone, "Your heart beats for me and has since its birth. Do not make me wait, Beloved. I burn for thee."

T'lyn ran her hands up his body letting them rest on the skin of his neck, "Logic and love in balance, Surak." She whispered, letting her fingers run softly over the ridge of his ears sparking small growls and purrs, "I burn for thee."

In an instant she felt her back pressed against the rocks as Surak covered her mouth and neck with hot kisses. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the touch she felt most unworthy of, in that moment though she decided she would not leave this time. When Q came back she would not go, she would live and die with and for he who would be her husband.

"I wish to take thee and make thee mine now." He growled softly, his entire body caressing hers in the mock dance of joining he wished to share with her, "But I will not, my Beloved. That is the old way, the way of our people is to take, take, take as the fire of their hearts desire it. We need to set an example to them, that logic and love demands a sacrifice. Will you wait to bond with me, to show this example, my Beloved."

T'lyn spoke a ragged "Yes" into his mouth and instantly regretted her word. His mouth and body were inciting the beast of Vulcan blood within her. She wanted nothing more than to merge with him in every way possible.

He picked her up and carried her back to the cave, laying her among their joined sleeping blankets he joined her by her side. Feathering kisses long the ridge of her ear he drifted to sleep, leaving her with her own thoughts. She watched him as he slept peacefully next to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her hips. Her thoughts went to her mother and father, and she wondered if her father had protected and cherished her mother in this way. For that matter was this what the love of her grandparents looked like. She hoped so, because with her Vulcan and human heart she did love him, and all he stood for. The purity of his desire to build a better Vulcan, a better future, to cool the heat of war with his logic so his children and their children might know peace. She never thought she would hear herself think that, but then, she never thought the father of all logic would give himself over to her either.

_Thank you, Q,_ she thought and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_T'Lynn's personal log day fourteen._

_We arrived a week and a half ago at a small nomadic encampment in the Forge. Slowly, and carefully, T'Klaas and I have been getting rid of the technology that does not belong in this time. We have mutually decided to keep our logs. The technology in a fashion exists in this time, slightly different but similar enough it will blend. The morning before we left to find the encampment I asked T'Klaas to use our laser scalpel and dermal re-generator to cut and mend my ears in such a fashion that they would have a small point to them rather than the human roundness. I got the idea from a group I was made aware of while I was studying on earth. They were called Vulcan worshipers, they were humans who dressed like and took on the study and behavior of all things Vulcan. Many of them had this procedure done. Surak did not like the idea, but saw its logic. _

_It is odd to see my ears in this way. They don't look exactly like Vulcan ears, but enough that if my hair does not cover them no one questions my heritage. I have heard some females pity me though for my small unattractive ears. The pain of the procedure was excruciating and given the fact that I used the analgesics in the med kit for Surak's wounds the night we found him, it lingered several days made worse when I tried to lay my head down to sleep. The first time I saw myself I had to laugh, if only my family could see me now. Grandfather in particular, I think would find the look becoming on me. _

_I offered Surak the mind meld, and he has accepted it, saying that we will meld when we are officially wedded in a week's time. I will then destroy my translator, it will be the last thing we need to destroy to be free of technology that does not belong here. _

_The tribe we are living in was skeptical of us at first, but Surak spoke eloquently and offered our services to them. T'Klaas found a natural spring the night he went on the search for water, and that shared information gained us almost instant acceptance. Surak and T'Klaas have been working as teachers to the young, and the elders of the tribe are fascinated by their teachings as well. I work as a healer, of all things, and at night while Surak and I lay together he is teaching me to harness my ability of touch telepathy so I will be able to meld, and perform other ceremonial and practical services. It dawned on me the other day that I was becoming essentially a priestess of Surak, like the ones at the temples in our time. They were trained healers at both the art of medicine and the mystical psi arts. If my family could only see me now. _

_I am also training T'Klaas and Surak in martial arts. I grew up with it, my mother was a master, and in this time I see it as a logical need. T'Klaas already had a working knowledge of martial skill, but I told him it would benefit Surak so he has joined in as well. _

_Computer pause. _

T'Lyn looked over at T'Klaas and Surak, they were working on what she thought might be the first Kir'shara. They were both transfixed on the complicated non-metallic circuits, and discussing a layering process, Surak had come up with that T'Klaas for all of his engineering knowledge did not understand.

_Computer begin._

_The tribe does not know my name. Some simply call me T'sai, which mean Lady, and others the ones beginning to follow Surak's teachings call me Reldai, a title that I believe means priestess. Surak introduces me as "She who will be his wife." And T'Klaas referes to me now as T'Sai she who would be Surak's wife. Just now, looking at them programing the first Kir'shara, I realize our bond grows stronger every day, and with that my love for him. I will not leave him. _

_Computer end personal log._

_T'Klaas personal log_

_We have undertaken a pilgrimage to Mount Seleya, Surak has said that the mountain has given him the final piece of the puzzling IDIC equation. We have taken with us twenty seven of the tribes elders, T'Lyn is to follow for Surak expressed his desire to marry her in this space. He has asked me to act as priest for the ceremony. He stated that it was logical to ask because of T'lyn's and my friendship, and because he sees me already as his greatest student. We were met by priests of Sekhet, much to my astonishment. I had not been aware that Seleya had been a temple to the Vulcan goddess of war prior to the awakening._

_I then sat and watched as he explained the equation and all of his teachings for three days and three nights to the elders and the violent priests and those acolytes attending them. In the end, all but two pledged their allegiance and dedication to the IDIC, to logic, and to Surak's teachings. When Surak retired to meditation and preparation for his bride, I watched as the elders and priests that remained began planning to spread his teachings. Some dedicated themselves to the study of his word, and others began speaking of the reverence Seleya would have now and always. They tore down the images of Sekhet, stripping from the walls all of the ornate and jeweled decorations, that had been purchased with the blood of millions of Vulcans. They destroyed or emptied thousands of Katra arcs, of those who were the most violent of the followers of Sekhet. The priests went to Surak and lay the riches at his feet, he turned it away saying it was logical that they use such wealth to benefit all the people of Vulcan in payment for the lives lost. The priests fell on their knees before Surak, and asked how they would surrender themselves completely to logic's cooling embrace. _

_He sent them to me, and it was then I remembered that the priests of Sekhet, the war goddess, were the first Kolinar masters. _

_The awakening has truly begun. _


	6. Chapter 6

_T'Lyn's personal log, Surak of Vulcan speaking._

_It is the night before we are bonded and I will present you with this symbol of the IDIC. It is in part the foundation of what I believe will bring our people together T'Lyn, and you my Beloved with your humanity are what has inspired my mind. The meeting with the elders and the priests has gone well, and though I am tired from the teaching I feel my blood stir with the thought that tomorrow we will finally be one. Parted and never parted. Never and always touching. _

_I have watched you and T'Klaas blossom in the time you have been here. I have felt changed by your presence as well. It is illogical, but I find myself troubled by the idea that in seventy years you will return to your time, alone. To ease the burden I have begun recording messages to you, and will send them with you when the time comes. So we will be parted but never truly parted. _

_My heart is yours Adun'a now and always._

_Computer end recording, institute subroutine Surak5 begin chronographic count._

Surak sealed the necklace containing his message in a small box and joined T'Klaas in the alter room waiting for his bride to arrive.

"I have news, Osu." T'Klaas spoke silently as people began to gather.

"Tell me, my student."

"The heads of the tribe and the former priests have sent word to the other nomadic tribes to come here, and listen to your teachings. I began last night the preparations to take the remaining priests on the road of Kolinahr study last night."

Surak turned to T'Klaas and placed his hands on his shoulders, "You are sure of this path, T'Klaas? To leave all personal relationships behind, and rid yourself of all emotion…it cannot be undone, and while I embrace the logical path." He paused searching T'Klaas's eyes.

"You of all, master, know my mind. You know the vile thoughts brought by equally vile emotions that plague me constantly. One day, master, my suppression will not hold and all we have worked for will be undone. We need the Kolinahr masters, we always will."

Surak nodded and a small smile graced his thin lips. "You have my full support, T'Klaas." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small data padd, "I have put many weeks thought into the art of Kolinahr since our minds joined. Here are all my notes, T'Klaas, study them well. There are fomulas and equations that may help you settle the logic of it all."

T'Klaas bowed deeply, "Osu. Now let us celebrate your day, the day of your joining with your beloved."

"She is stuck with me." He said softly looking toward the path she would arrive on.

"Osu?" T'Klaas questioned raising an eyebrow.

"A human expression, I became fond of, T'Klaas."

T'Klaas was the first to catch sight of T'lyn walking up the mountain with her female attendants. They had dressed her all in white, and she was wearing a small white crystal tiara, noticeable in the intricate braids of his people. It reminded him of the pictures he had seen of T'Pau in the olden days. "She attends, Osu." He said softly and watched him stand straighter in his burgundy robes.

The ceremony was simple, they knelt before each other, and completed their bond before all. Not one person challenged them, and it was the first unchallenged public marriage in the memory of the people gathered. They stood together one hand on the other as T'Klaas rang the gong pronouncing to all that their wedding was complete.

The people of the tribes brought forward food and water, and music rang through the temple as people greeted the newly wedded couple. An old Vulcan woman presented T'Lyn with a simple stone charm, announcing it was a fertility charm in hopes that their bonding would produce many children.

Upon seeing the charm, Surak took his new wife's hand and lead her away.

**(A/N: This portion of the story is M but done in such a way that you will be able read the next chapter without losing continuity. So if mature themes offend, please don't read it. Thank you.)**

The head priest gave up his room at the temple to Surak willingly, and had his acolytes dress the bed with the finest sehlat skins he had to offer. They lit the candles and incense in preparation for Surak's return, and lay offerings of food and water for the pleasure of the couple, then stood guard waiting for Surak to bring his bride.

As Surak and T'Lyn approached they activated the door and it rolled open. "Osu, T'Sia, We will stand guard for three days and night to protect your chamber. We will give our lives for you." They bowed and bid them enter.

When they crossed the threshold and the door rolled into place Surak turned to his new wife. He allowed his eyes to drink in the woman before him in a way his discipline had denied himself before. She was well muscled, and lean, her lips were full and soft. Her green eyes sparkled hotly in the light of the candles, and he found the arch of her upswept eyebrow to be the most elegant angle he had ever seen. His hand reached out and moved a braid so he could look upon her ears. He remembered the night he first saw the curve of the top of her ear, how revolutionary it had been, and now the tips were a symbol of the suffering she would willingly endure…for him. He took in a deep breath , stepping closer to her he let his fingers trace down her elegant cheek. He could feel the heat of his blood rising. "Look upon me Adun'a, " he whispered, begging to have her eyes caress him as he had caressed her. "Look upon me, with the eyes of a wife. Take down the walls we've put up and allow me into you."

T'Lyn could feel his thoughts, his feelings washing through their bond, and as he spoke his request she felt the prick of desire move in him. She looked at him, his eyes were kind and soft, tinged with both the burden of their task in his world and the fire of desire rising in his veins. She lifted her hand an traced a line from his forehead down his strong Vulcan nose and over his thin heated lips. Her eyes found his neck and a strange desire to bite and nibble at his skin filled her stomach.

Surak nodded, "I feel the desire too, my wife." He rumbled, pulling tight to him. His tongue found her ear and he caressed up the ridge, nibbling softly at the scar where she mutilated her sweet ear for their shared cause. "T'Lyn." He groaned pulling her tighter, "I…burn…" he growled.

She gasped at the sudden heated pain flowing through the bond at his words. Her mind twisted inside of her, his words were strong, his passion and emotion was stronger. She went weak in his arms, leaning fully on his strength, and then suddenly pushed him away. Surak found his wife's eyes and smiled, she was letting down the carefully constructed suppression. He watched as her eyes claimed him her hands undoing the collar buttons of her dress, but never taking her gaze from his.

He watched hardly able to breathe as the layers of her garments fell into a pool at her feet, until she stood bare before him. He fell on his knees before her, his trembling hands running slowly up her legs and over her stomach, as his mouth kissed and nipped at her hips.

"Adun." she said breathlessly, but he did not hear her word ,he husband's mind was an explosion of desire, his hands and mouth drinking in every inch of her flesh. He stood and lifted her, claiming her mouth, letting his tangle with hers, his fingers tracing lines down her delicate back. He pulled back and looked down at her, he was intoxicated with every inch of her mouth, and flesh. "Adun," she growled you are overdressed." And she gently pushed off his chest walking over the fur covered bed, laying back she beckoned him with their bond.

Surak undid is clothing and stood proud before his wife, allowing her to see his arousal he stalked toward her without shame. He knelt on the bed staring down at her body. Before he could move she grabbed him and threw him on his back, "My turn." She grinned wickedly, and he felt a decidedly human emotion wash over him. His eyes widened at the alien sensations now filling him as she playfully nibbled down his chest, running her tongue over his stomach first and then the top bone of his hip. He looked down at her, and found her eyes on his even as her mouth suddenly claimed his manhood without warning. He cried out in spite of himself, his back arching against the fur bed, until T'lyn pushed his hips down, pinning him in place at the tender mercy of her most exotic kiss. His hands tore at the fur coverings and through their bond he begged for her to let him up, to let him move. Looking down she was watching him, watching him writhe, watching him lose all control and he could feel his pleasure only fueled her further, taking him into her mouth deeper than before. The room spun and in an instant he felt himself release within her, crying out and shaking as the shattered being fell limply into the fur.

Licking her lips she crawled up his body coming eye to eye with him. He swallowed thickly, "Is..is that a human…intimacy?"

She raised her Vulcan eyebrows and grinned, "Yes, did you like it?"

Surak chuckled softly trying to catch his breath, "Have I ever mentioned to you, that I am fond of humans?"

Her smiled widened, " I don't think you have."

He captured her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, pulling back long enough to say, "I am fond of them, most definitely. But you are a Vulcan bride, and I am a Vulcan man so allow me to…" He rolled over, laying her gently on her stomach he began kissing her neck, "Allow me to show you the Vulcan way…" He bit down on the nape of her neck, soft at first, then as his fingers worked at her feminine opening he waited until her gasps spoke to her readiness and he bit hard drawing a small trickle of green from the wound. Releasing the bite he lifted her up with one arm, twisting her so her legs were parted over his, "Adun'a" he purred and bit at her neck again as he entered her for the first time. He felt her gasp, and pulled at their bond for her to mark him, to bite him. When he felt her teeth pierce his neck he began rocking with her, pushing and pulling against her, letting the madness of the heat of their blood push his rhythm, he lifted her in mid stroke, pressing her against the wall. He looked at her and claimed her mouth as he felt her nails raking at his back. "MY ADUN'A!" He growled pressing harder into her, "You are mine. Mine alone. Mine, Say it to me T'Lyn," He began bruising kisses at her neck,"Mine…"

T'Lyn could hardly find her breath, but managed between pants to cry out she was his, and as she did she felt herself begin to crash, to implode with each skillful stroke of Surak's body. At her first crash she cried out through their bond letting him feel her in every way possible. She felt his heat erupt within her, and they felt together within the fur of the bed. T'Lyn laughed, and ran her fingers through his greying hair. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, making no move to remove himself from the conjoined state. He looked at the bite marks at her neck with admiration, tracing a finger the lines of his claim. "Adun'a, my wife, will you give me a child?"

T'Lyn grinned, "After that you could ask me for the last drop of my blood and I would give it freely."

Pride shined behind his eyes, "Not bad for a man of one hundred fifty?"

"Like a sprig of a man of a mere sixty."

"Will we conceive together, Adun'a." his eyes were soft and passionate. "I wish to see all that we are together made flesh in our children."

"I believe we will, Surak, my Adun. I think we will need to keep trying…" She smiled, and giggled as he rolled over on top of her.

"That my Adun'a was my plan."


	7. Chapter 7

_T'Klaas personal log._

_It has been ten years today since T'Lyn and I arrived in the time of awakening. Surak's teachings are spreading through the land, and peace is taking hold of the world. There is a growing movement among some Vulcan's who push away logic, they are flying a banner of the raptors wings. The movement is small now, but my history tells me that this is not going to always be so. I stay mostly at Mount Selaya these days. I have been a Kolinarh master for the past three years, ten of the priests have followed me. _

_T'Lyn is pregnant again with their second child. When last I spoke with Surak he stated how much this pleased him, and how well bonded he was with her. Their first child has been studying at the temple now for five years. He appears to be completely Vulcan, it was a concern to T'Lyn, but it was an illogical concern. She trusts only me to examine her, and to be there during the birthing process as she is not built in the same way a Vulcan woman is, it is logical that she now allow the others to see. _

_She has become a more than competent healer, and her melding capabilities are now at a level where she can cure Pa'nar syndrome. She has grown as a Vulcan and speaks the ancient language as fluently now as she does standard and our modern dialect. _

_The violence in the Shi'Kar region is all but gone. Those who shun the way of logic have left. The leader of T'Paal and the region around is meeting with a minister that T'lyn trained. He is due to report back in two months. _

_There is rumor that Gol is about to be attacked. If the memory of the story of Nirak is true then I expect it is true. _

_End personal log._

T'Lyn woke and slid her hand to Surak's side of the bed, it was empty. Sitting up she looked over and saw him at his desk working on a Ki'Shara. She stood and stretched running her hand over her baby swollen stomach. He felt her approach and turned. He held his hand up and pulled her in softly, and stroked over her bare tummy.

"Good morning my wife." He considered her stomach and then looked up at her.

She smiled and stroked her fingers through his whitening hair. "The time is near for our second child to be born, Adun."

A look of concern flitted over his face and he placed his fingertips over psi points on her stomach. Listening to the voice only he heard he pulled away, "You are correct, Adun'a. It is just unexpected. I am supposed to travel to Gol this night, and then to the Shi'Kar, the scientists there have turned their rockets of war to." He pulled her closer, "Rocket to explore space." Kissing her stomach he placed his ear to her stomach.

"I do not think going to Gol is wise tonight, Surak. Our child may well come tonight. "

He considered her words, "I will send message to Gol that I will be delayed."

T'Lyn smiled. "Thank you, Adun, I would be displeased of you missed the birth. " She caressed his cheek, "I will send word to T'Klaas."

T'Klaas arrived from Seleya that evening, finding Surak and T'Lyn in their private room. T'lyn was pacing, Surak was standing watching his wife. "Osu, T'Sai, It is agreeable to see you. I take it you heard word that Gol was attacked, and the city destroyed. Nirak saw the dust coming, but raised no alarm. "

T'lyn paused her pacing, "We heard. The messenger Surak sent this morning returned not long ago. Surak was supposed to be in Gol this night, were it not for the impending childbirth he would have been." She tossed the remnants of a raptor flag of the floor, "The messenger found this on the road here. I think we can extrapolate that they had intelligence that he was going to be there, and made the attack thinking they would kill him." Her voice raised, "Tell him I am not being illogical."

T'Klaas looked at Surak, "Her logic in this matter is unassailable, Osu. Though, her manner of speech is emotional."

T'Lyn shot a stare at her friend, "If I thought it would do any good I would assail you with some human verbiage, T'Klaas, but as I know your emotion is now gone I'll save my breath." The last of her words were stolen by a sudden and violent contraction, causing her water to break. Surak and T'Klaas rushed to her side; picking her up by her arms they drug her to her birthing chair.

T'Klaas looked at Surak and spoke calmly, "Osu, please gather the water, and the knives. I will stay here and guide your Adun'a and her progress. I brought your son as well, he waits for you outside. "

Surak nodded and calmly went to gather the supplies, returning he gave them to T'Klaas, and stroked T'lyn's hair, "Are you in pain?"

She opened her bond with him and watched him turn pale, and then set a careful block between them.

"I feel it; you will struggle with this birth." Surak looked to T'Klaas.

"She will not, she just began the birth upset emotionally, this is the pain you feel combined with the birth. She will be fine Osu. Please, join your son." T'klaas setting up the tools he would need for the birth.

Surak kissed his wife's forehead. "I will be near."

When Surak left T'Klaas carefully placed a damp cloth on T'Lyn's forehead and looked into her pained green eyes, "Did you induce this labor, T'Sai? Did you induce it to keep Osu from traveling to Gol?"

Struggling to speak through the pain she grunted, "And how would I do that, T'Klaas?"

"Your talents with neuropressure are not unknown, T'Sai, As the humans say it is something of a legend." He raised his eyebrows and made his way to the end of the birthing table, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What is necessary is never unwise. It was logical." She said softly.

T'Klaas nodded his understanding, "You should use the neuro pressure to alleviate some of your pain, T'Sai."

"The pain in my penance for lying to him." Her eyes welling with tears.

"There is the human side of thee, T'Sai, that I have not seen in many years now." He said passively, and lifted her robes over her knees, spreading her legs to begin the birth.

She grinned slightly, "I wish you could feel the affection of friendship I have for you now, T'Klaas."

"I need not feel it to know it is there, T'Sai. Just as I need not have the emotion to honor the woman you are to our people, and to our Master." He pressed down on her stomach in three places and the pain was gone.

"T'Klaas!" she growled.

"You do not deserve pain for taking the logical path, T'Sai. It is not logical to allow you to punish yourself. You will not always be able to save him, and the pain you will endure and will not suppress on that day will be more than enough, as you say, penance for perceived wrongs." He reached into her and checked the process of the birth, "You are nearing time to push."

Her head lulled back against her pillow and she closed her eyes. She knew T'Klaas was correct. "The violence against him and his followers will only increase from now on."

T'Klaas nodded, "We knew it would. Push, T'Sai."

T'lyn felt the pain, not of the birth, but of the path they would now travel. They had sixty years left, and everything inside her wanted to stop time.

"His birthing is going well, T'Sai. Push again."

She smiled as she pushed, "Another boy…"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


	8. Chapter 8

_T'Lyn personal log_

_Today marks forty five years of marriage to Surak. Our children, all grown now, who I will not name here in case this log is ever discovered, are all living in Shi'Kahr. They are building a family complex near a growing city, a place they say will have space for their father and I when the time comes. I received word only yesterday that our eldest son's wife is pregnant, as is our youngest daughter. It made me find a mirror to see what I would look like as a grandmother. What I saw was, troubling._

_I have seen T'Klaas age, his stark black hair now is shot with streaks of grey and silver. Surak's hair is now almost completely white, and the lines of the duty to his people have worn into his face. Living in the caves of the forge, as I Surak and I have now for forty five years, and in the services I perform I do not find myself in front of the mirror often, yesterday though, I saw first-hand that I have not seemed to age. It troubles me, because it is a reminder of a promise that seems a life time ago now…in less than thirty years, Q will return and…._

_I cannot think on it now._

_T'Klaas is away in talks with those who fly under the Raptors wings. Surak sent their leader a message of peace, and the desire to have peace talks. The message was returned for the first time in a positive manner. T'Klaas left last week with several other elders, and under my advisement guards. I was displeased to find that he took the guards but allowed them no weaponry._

_I'm sure T'Klaas sees the logic in that but I do not. I did not have the opportunity to see him before he left and am now anxious for his return. If my memory for history serves me, the violence against the people of Surak will begin to escalate. Logical or not, I hope T'Klaas returns safely. He has become…family to me._

_The message he brings to them is peaceful, and speaks of the IDIC, telling them that we can live together. Knowing they become the Romulans, one of the most xeno-phobic people even in our time, this gives me no comfort. Surak is hopeful, but feels my doubt. Our bond is so strong neither of us can keep anything from the other. It is a good and bad thing at times…_

_Computer end recording._

T'Lyn was touching another Vulcan woman's face and pulled away gently, "There the Pa'nar is cured, but before you allow our budding young priest," she looked at the woman's husband, "To meld again, I believe it is logical for you both to spend more time in the study of the practice. "

The young Vulcan man stood and went on his knees before T'Lyn, "It was illogical of me, Reldai, I thank thee for saving my Adun'a and myself." He bowed his head.

T'Lyn shook her head, "It is understandable that in the passion of your new marriage you both were overcome, but now you both know the dangers. Both of you go now, and meditate on the logical path. You supplication to me is undesired; "she said pulling him up, "I was once as you and your wife are, given to impulse. We all were before Surak's logic cooled our blood." She let a soft sincere smile grace her lips. "Where do you live that I might send you home with a recommendation of a master that would teach you both?"

He answered, "We live in Raal we are of the Maat Pran."

T'Lyn paused her writing, he had just shared with her that they were of the clan Pran, it was her father's line. She looked up at them again searching their features. She could not see Sovar or Solok within them, but what did she expect, they were many generations removed yet from the people she knew as family. She returned to her writing, "Take this to T'sai T'Mook, I taught her myself ten years ago, she will be able to teach you." Handing them the slip she raised the Ta'al, a gesture that had finally gained popularity among the people of Surak, "Live long and prosper, for many generations to come."

They returned the gesture, "Peace and long life, Reldai. We thank thee for your service."

T'lyn bowed her head, "I come to serve."

"Your service honors us." The bowed and left her rooms.

T'Lyn watched them leave out her window. She called to one of the guards Surak had assigned her, "See to it they make it safely home."

He bowed, "As you wish Reldai."

She looked away from the couple. For the first time in a great many years the pang of home sick struck her heart. She wondered what her father would think if he could see her now, in this space. They address her in the honorific of Lady, priestess, or more archaically as princess. It was archaic terminology to her, to them it was a living part of their language. No, it was also her language.

Surak entered calmly, "Adun'a."

She stood, "Yes, my Beloved?"

He studied her a moment, "You are disquieted, has someone already spoken to you?"

Her eyebrows rose, "Spoken to me of what, Adun?"

He crossed over to her placing his hands on her shoulders, "It's T'Klaas, he has returned." His voice was grave, "He asks for you, the other priests say he is not going to live much longer."

Her eyes went wide, "I must go to him."

She tore away from Surak and began collecting the supplies she thought she might need to heal him, and she felt her husband's hand on her back, "It is too late for such things, T'lyn. He needs you now to transfer his Katra." He winced feeling their bond crackle with her pain. He did not need to see her face to know she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her golden hair. "I grieve with thee, my Adun'a."

She turned and wrapped her arms around her husband, leaning limply in his arms. "I had hoped…"

"I know, my wife." He said kissing her temple, "But we must go to him now. He told me that the others must not touch his Katra, and he is wise in this."

T'Lyn pulled back slightly her eyes wide with sudden understanding, "He is correct, no one must be allowed to touch his Katra. His mind carries…too many secrets, too much of their future." She took Surak's hand, abandoning her supplies.

O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak and T'Lyn reached the top of Mt. Seleya as the priests there were laying T'Klaas out on the alter. T'lyn let go of Surak's hand and approached it, the other priests bowed to her and stepped away. Slowly, she took her place at T'Klaas's side. "My friend," she whispered, "I am here."

His hand rose weakly and found hers, his dehydrated lips parted and she could see a thin film of green over his teeth, "Come closer." He whispered, and she knelt by him, bringing her ear to his mouth. "You must take my katra from me, T'lyn, and place it in the arc…" he winced in pain, "I have modified the arc so it will degrade and be lost within minutes. You see the logic in this…" he whispered.

"I do my friend. I understand." T'lyn kissed his temple, "I will begin."

She stood to begin the ritual and pulled her down with the last of his strength, "So it must also be with Surak. His mind…he has touched both of our minds, he knows things he should not." His grip on her released and T'lyn waved the priest over, "Bring me the arc, now, time is short."

She took her place at the head of the alter, and began the reciting the words. Her eye caught Surak's and she saw in him understanding. Placing her fingers at the psi points of T'Klaas's face she was suddenly filled with his mind, his very essence. They were together.

She closed her eyes and opened her heart allowing T'Klaas to appear.

They stood together on the top of Mount Seleya overlooking a mix of modern and ancient Vulcan. He appeared to her dressed in robes that looked also like his star fleet uniform. Raising the Ta'al to her he smiled softly, "Your service honors me, T'lyn. I thank thee for all you have done, for me and our people."

T'lyn smiled he looked young and healthy, and she choose that this would be the memory she would carry of him always. She returned the ta'al. "I will grieve for thee, T'Klaas, for you are my friend."

"You now know the task at hand for you, T'Lyn. You must not allow Surak's katra to enter an arc, nor may you allow another to take it. He has touched both of our minds, and for another to have his knowledge would change everything. It may even destroy all he has worked to build." He approached her and stopped short of touching her. "I know your mind T'lyn, and you may not carry me and him. You must let my katra slip from existence. If you tried to carry me, you would become not yourself, and Surak still needs you to be T'lyn. Of neither world serving both. " He raised his hand to touch her cheek and then turned and tucked his hands in his robes, "As your people say, T'lyn, good bye."

The light was gone and she was standing beside the lifeless body of T'Klaas. "Good bye, T'Klaas." She whispered and motioned for the priest to present her T'Klaas's Katric arc. She placed her fingers on the cool stone and released all that T'Klaas was into the container. The runes on the front glowed slightly, then went dark, a symbol to all who watched the ceremony was complete.

Four priests removed the body, placing it on a litter to be taken to the chamber. Surak approached his wife. He could feel through their bond the depth of her pain, the loss was that of a friend and a link to her time. He could feel her mind comprehending the fact that her time with Surak, with her family was now short. Waiting for the priests to leave he picked his wife up and began to carry her away from the alter.

"Where are we going Surak?" she whispered into his neck.

"The head priests chambers, where we consummated our marriage forty five years ago this day. I believe, it would appall T'klaas, to know we would violate his chambers in such an emotional way."

She looked up at him, a small sad grin played over his lips. She could feel his grief as well as her own, but felt in him the desire to make her human spirit feel…better. "It would indeed appall him, my beloved, but that is what he gets for leaving us."

He opened the door, and lay her on the bed, taking his place beside her he opened his cloak for her to take her place. Both of their minds were back in the cave the first night she slept at his side. She cuddled into him and began to weep openly, allowing her human grief this time to be seen in the private safety of her Adun's arms. "I'm sorry Surak." She said between sobs.

"What is necessary is never unwise my love. You are human as well as a Vulcan, you have honored your Vulcan heritage by doing what needed to be done, now allow me to let your human heritage be comforted." He kissed her forehead, "Weep my wife, for I love both sides of you."

Surak held her until she fell asleep in his arms. Getting up he retrieved the metal IDIC symbol he had given T'klaas long ago. He gently tucked it into his wife's robes without activating it to hear his student's thoughts, and took his place at her side until she woke.


	9. Chapter 9

T'lyn sat looking in a mirror she kept hidden in her pack of things. It had been twenty five years since T'Klaas had died, seventy years since she had taken Surak as her husband and looking at herself she had not aged a day in all the time. Surak never mentioned it, but people noticed, so she had spent the last decade hiding under the hood of her robes and making few public appearances. Her contact with her people was limited to her husband, children, and grandchildren. None of whom seemed to mind that they all looked older than she. Swallowing hard she put the mirror away. She had friends on Earth who would envy such a thing, but it was a bitter reminder to her that in spite of seventy years here among these people, her people, those she loved, she still did not belong to them.

She pulled out her personal log. And switched it on. _"Computer begin recording."_

_It will be seventy years in one week since T'Klaas and I joined this time. My heart has been heavy for the past month and Surak feels it within me. I feel his burden too. The violence against his people is growing. The divide between his followers and those who ride the raptors wings is growing. His words though have traveled the entirety of Vulcan and more come to his logic every day._

She leaned her face on her hands, and looked at the door she was trapped behind, and then at the Ki'shara.

_He dispatched me three days ago to hide the Ki' shara in the caves of the Forge. The door rolled closed behind me, and this is where I have been, stuck, for the past three days. I felt and explosion, and waves of mental pain as the people on the other side of this door died. I felt my husband panic, and pull at our bond. I assured him I was fine, and urged him to go to Shi'kar but he remains at Mr. Seleya. I knew this would be, I knew…_

T'lyn pulled her pack of water from her pouch and took a drink.

_I feel the presence of people outside the door, I hear them clearing away some debris. I know Surak still lives, but there is a pain within him. He is calling for me and when the door opens I will come. He must know before he dies…I am pregnant again._

_End recording._

The door rolled away, and T'Lyn jumped to her feet throwing her hood over her head. She ordered the door closed and locked again, and that the dead be put right in the burial chambers. Moving faster than she had ever moved in her life she made her way to Seleya.

Running the last mile up toward the temple she saw him from a distance, and pulled at their bond. She saw him turn to her.

When she found him in the waiting chamber he was still looking out over the intermittent explosions around the Forge. He held out his hand through the window and allowed the ash to land on his palm.

"My beloved!" T'lyn panted as she entered the chamber.

"Logic has not won this day, my Adun'a." he said quietly, and turned toward her, "Forgive me my wife…" he said and began to collapse.

T'lyn dove and caught him, "Surak." She gasped, the skin of his face was bleeding and ravaged by the radiation in the air. She held him close and looked down into his kind hazel eyes.

"Forgive me.."

"There is nothing to forgive, Surak. There is nothing…" she could hardly breathe seeing him so ill, and feeling him slipping away.

"You know what must be done, Adun'a." he said weakly, taking her hand he drug it up to her face, "Take my Katra, T'Lyn."

Tears were pooling in her eyes, and she kissed his parched lips, "I know, I know." She sobbed lightly, "I love you."

"And I you."

She could feel him slipping and placed her fingers over his face, pushing away all pain and illogic she said her words and felt as she had with T'Klaas him fill her completely. She felt his quiet calm, his centered being through every nook and cranny of her mind and heart. She experienced every part of him, his thoughts and emotions were truly one with hers. She looked down and he was gone.

She held him close to her and stared out the window. A hand touched her shoulder, when she looked up it was Q. He was solemn, "I grieve with thee, T'Lyn wife of Surak." And he pulled her away from Surak's body into his arms.

"Not enough time, Q. I wanted more time…let me live it all again, Q…send me back, I'll be a better wife. I'll be able to serve..." she raged against his chest as violent sobs shook her to the core.

He stroked her hair softly, "You did it right the first time little one."

She pushed him away and fell to her knees over her husband's body. "He didn't deserve this death, Q. He deserved better. Take me, put me here, and let him live."

Q felt her desire was pure and earnest, he also could feel within her the knowledge that she couldn't change what was, the understanding that even though Q had the power it was an illogical thing she was asking. "You have grown wise, T'Lyn."

She fell across his cooling body sobbing, "He was the best part of me, Q."

Her pain made Q turn away. He knew what must be done, and what had been set in motion but for a solitary moment he wanted to give her all she desired, even though he knew doing so would destroy everything. He hung his head. He had grown so attached to these linear beings. "T'Lyn, there is much that needs done. The needs of the many…"

"Outweigh the needs of the few or the one. "she finished, as she pulled his symbol of the IDIC from his neck, "What more needs done, Q?" she asked softly, the Surak inside of her offering her the center she was lacking.

"You must deliver his Katra to the next who would carry it and begin to save Vulcan from itself. You also must collect another wise Vulcan and bring him to your time."

She put Surak's symbol against her skin, she now wore all three of the original symbols Surak had made for her, him, and T'Klaas. "May I have a moment before I leave?"

Q didn't answer he just flashed from the room.

She looked out over the Forge, standing at the window she saw Surak standing at. Explosions were echoing in the distance. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, suddenly she was sitting in the cave where they stayed the first week they arrived in this ancient time.

"Adun'a." Surak said softly, "My beloved wife."

"Adun." She replied and took him into her arms.

"For seventy years I only barely perceived of the emotion your human nature held, your mind, your heart…Your memories, they are all mine as all mine are now yours. I like your earth as I see it through your eyes, your entire race is…fascinating."

T'lyn laughed in his chest, "Even in death you strive to learn my husband. "

He looked down at her, and lifted her chin, "So should it also be with you, T'Lyn. I am gone do not die with me." She tried to look away but he held her chin, "Please, my wife, promise me this. You must not die with me, you must go on and you must live and you must keep fighting as we have together for the last seventy years. OUR blood line lives on, and will change the face of Vulcan in the name of the IDIC and in logic. Q has other tasks for you now, work for you to do that will continue our work." He crushed her lips with a kiss, and she could feel his love and passion burning through her, not only for her, but for the cause, "Don't stray from the path, Adun'a. Promise me, your husband, who will always love you."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she held up her two fingers to him, he pressed his fingers against hers, "I promise you, Surak, with all that I am I will continue." She saw him smile as the scene faded and she was once again standing looking out over the war torn Forge.

She turned away from the window, "Q, I am ready."

O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sovar stood looking out the window of his home on Vulcan. The ministers were gathering tonight to discuss the humans, and other internal affairs of the evening. He was already distasteful of the idea of having V'Las as a guest, but more than that he found it illogical to be called home, a three day journey, to host what amounted to a party. He turned away from the window and shook his head, he had spent too much time with humans, if he was referring to a gathering of his associates as a party.

One of his servants entered the room, "Ambassador, Minister Syrran of the counsel of antiquities has arrived, he is our first guest."

"Show him in." Soval said walking toward the meeting area.

Syrran raised the ta'al at Soval, "Peace and long life, Ambassador, it is agreeable to be in your home."

Soval returned the greeting, "Peace and long life, Minister. It is agreeable to have you here."

Syrran looked over his shoulder, "Are we alone, Soval?"

Soval nodded, "Is there something you wish to discuss in private?"

Syrran nodded, and pulled from his cloak an item in a black bag. Soval lead him to his private study, opening the windows to the balcony to get more air and light in the darkness of the room.

Syrran carefully pulled the box from the velvet bag and placed it on Soval's desk, "Do you read ancient Vulcan Ambassador?"

Soval looked at the container and shook his head, "No, it is not one of the languages I am knowledgeable of, were it in earth standard…" he shrugged, "Perhaps, but I cannot read the ancient scripts."

He pointed to the glyphs, "Surak." He said simply.

Soval's eyes widened, "Have you tested this?"

"The dating indicates it comes from his time," he looked out the window when flashes of lightning caught his eyes, "It looks as if your party may be delayed, Soval, the sand storms are coming quick."

Soval looked, "So it appears, it may be just the two of us this evening."

"I cannot say I am disappointed, Soval. I was not looking forward to spending extended time with Minister V'las."

Soval made a non-committal nod and picked up the Katric arc. "So it dates correctly, but all the other arcs we found were empty, they contained nothing, what makes you think this one contains Surak's Katra?"

Syrran nodded, "All the other arcs were tested with computers, Ambassador. This one, I wish to be tested by a melder."

Soval took the arc and studied in the candle light. He knew the implication, Syrran was making, and the weight of it fell heavily on his chest. "Melders are a…minority not looked highly upon by the Counsel, Syrran. I would think it hard to find one, willing to approach a Minister of the government to offer their assistance. "

"Even if I made the offer that none would find out of their abilities?"

Soval raised his eyebrow, "Perhaps if they thought you trustworthy."

"I would find it logical to assume if I approached them, already possessing the knowledge, the would be forced to deduce I was trustworthy. Knowing and not sharing the knowledge is an act of trust."

Soval's jaws clenched. He placed his finger tips on the box and closed his eyes. He explored the contents but found nothing. Opening his eyes he turned to Syrran, "I wouldn't bother searching for someone, Syrran, I believe this box to be as empty as…" A large flash of lighting filled the room with light and before them stood a woman in a white robe, her cowl covering her face.

"It is empty because it is rubbish." She said.

"Both men looked at each other, and Soval spoke, "What did she say?"

Syrran shook his head, "I did not understand…"

T'lyn spoke in her mind, "Ok Q what is going on."

Q chuckled, "No one has heard the ancient language in 1500 years T'Lyn. Try a different one. "

T'Lyn rolled her eyes at herself, and pushed back her hood looking at both men she began again in earth Standard, though she noticed a heavy accent, "I spoke before in thine ancient language. I bid thee to throw away that which thou has found in the Forge, for thy hast not but rubbish."

She heard Q chuckling in her mind, "It has been a long time since you spoke the earth language hasn't it, you sound like some poorly acted Shakespearian play."

She closed her eyes, and spoke inwardly, "I have you and my husband speaking ancient Vulcan to me so if you both would kindly shut up, so I can think, I would appreciate it. And yes, I haven't spoken Earth standard in nearly 100 years I am bound to be rusty."

Soval looked at her, she was dressed all in white, and had a crystal tiara much like the one's he saw the priestess wear when he was a child, but she was speaking English to them, albeit poorly. Her hair color was also not of Vulcan, but she looked Vulcan. "Who are you?" Soval asked patiently.

'I am she who bears Surak's Katra."

Syrran fell to his knees before her, but Soval was not as easily impressed. "Is this some kind of deception, Syrran?

T'lyn lifted her fingers and placed them on Soval's face for just a moment and pulled away, Soval gasped. "Forgive mine touch Ambassador, but the time is short." T'lyn suddenly felt herself become dizzy.

Q giggled, "Oh and you need a healer. You have some radiation poisoning, nothing that will kill you or your child if you receive the treatment they have here in this time. And before you start bitching at me, I had to do something so they would believe you. "

Soval saw the woman turn pale green, "Syrran." He said and grabbed her as she fell.

"Fuck you, Q" she said in her mind, and all she heard was his laugh as she blacked out.

Syrran stood and helped Soval drag her to the couch in his office. They looked out the window, the sand storm was covering the distance. "I will get my healer."Soval said and left the room.

T'lyn's eyes parted and she saw Syrran hovering above her, "Come." She whispered, and he leaned forward to hear what she was saying. She placed her fingers over his psi points, "Remember." She whispered, and gasped as she felt the Katra of her beloved husband leave her taking his place in the mind of Syrran.

Soval entered and saw the exchange, he stalled the doctor behind him until he saw her hand leave Syrran's face and then entered, "She is here," the doctor went to her side and Soval moved Syrran away from them both, pulling him out the door.

"What did she do to you, Syrran. I saw her melding with you." Soval spoke in a hushed tone looking around the corridor to assure they were alone.

"She gave me the Katra of Surak." Syrran said, blinking his eyes, "I can feel him. He is with me."

Soval did not know what to think, it didn't seem logical, "When the doctor leave I will have your thoughts. We do not know who she is, or where she came from, Syrran, she could be…anything."

Syrran nodded, he could feel Soval's barely concealed angst, but felt more centered than he ever had in his life. "It is logical, Soval."

The doctor scanned the woman and saw instantly there was an unhealthy dose of radiation in her system. He prepared a hypo-spray and injected it into her neck. He scanned further and his eyebrows furrowed, he turned from her to look closer at the readings, as he did he felt a pinch at his neck and everything went black. T'lyn took his scanner and walked toward the door, opening it she smiled at the pair waiting, "Enter."

Syrran felt himself overcome with a strange emotion and he followed her, wrapping his arms around her he began to kiss her neck. "Adun'a. I am glad you are well." Suddenly himself again he backed away, "Forgive me." He said to her back and looked at Soval in something akin to horror at his actions.

T'lyn stiffened and stared out the window feeling the strangers touch on her neck. She knew he carried her husband, but was not her husband. Turning as she erased the tricorder readings, she looked gravely at Soval and Syrran. "Our people have lost their way in this time. Syrran you know what you must do, you must restore them to the path. Surak did not die so V'Las and his kind could destroy Vulcan from the inside again." She turned and picked up the hyposray, handing it to Soval, "The truth is here Soval, but more I will not tell you."

Syyran stepped forward he was fighting a war inside himself, he felt like he should touch her but knew he should not at the same time, "Will you join me?"

T'Lyn looked away, looking directly at Soval he was staring at her, "No Syrran, we will not see each other again. Go to Shi'Kahr and then to the T'Karath Sanctuary. Surak will teach you in the Forge." In their shared ancient tongue T'lyn spoke, never taking her eyes off Soval, "Go my beloved, you made me promise you I would live on and I shall, you know I may not go with you on this path and if I see you again, even through the eyes of this stranger, I won't be able to stop myself. Go and I will send Soval after you shortly."

Syrran answered her in the same ancient tongue, "My beloved, I am pleased with you now and always. May both our journeys be prosperous." Syrran turned and walked out the door.

Sovar watched pain flow over the woman standing before him. "He will wait for you Soval, so you can see for yourself what has transpired."

"Who are you?" Soval asked, his jaw tensing.

"When you touch his mind you will know who I am, Soval. You may not believe it, but you will have the knowledge. This will not be the last time you and I will see each other, many years from now we will again meet. " She turned to step away and he caught her wrist, her eyes snapped up at him, "I feel your anger, Soval, and your mistrust. You are aiming it at the wrong people."

She pulled him in and gently pushed a nerve at his shoulder that made him release her. "Touch Syrran's mind and know we will see each other again."

The room flashed white leaving Soval standing alone in his office. He joined Syrran in the hall, ready he believed for some explanation.


	10. Chapter 10

Soval walked for the counsel room having difficulty in containing the smile that threatened to erupt on his lips. He had known Archer from the time he used to call him "Ambassador Pointy" to just a few moments ago, when he watched the human give one of the most eloquent speeches he had heard any being give. He stood in honor and clapped for him, for his words, and for the sentiment he had given. The humans had, in a short time in space, managed to bring together many races and he was honored enough be able to sign the charter on a united federation of planets.

He approached his shuttle and a weight struck him. In a few days' time, he would be leaving earth and may never return. His assignment on Earth was over, and after thirty five years on this cold wet planet among all the irrational humans he found he did not want to leave. More than that, he wondered what his purpose would be now that he served was over.

His pilot raised the Ta'al to him, and he returned it. He looked back at the Star Fleet building and then back to his pilot. He heard a voice call to him, it was Archer, he nodded to the pilot to ready to leave, and turned steeling his emotions to face the human.

"Ambassador, aren't you going to join the party?" Archer said with a boyish grin.

Soval's jaw tightened, "I must get back to Vulcan, Captain, my work here is over."

Archer looked at his feet, "I never thought I'd say this, Soval, but I'm going to miss you."

Soval shifted slightly, "The sentiment is a mutual one."

"I heard about your wife, "the human added softly, "And well, I grieve with you."

Soval stiffened, and held up the Ta'al, "Live long and prosper Jonathan Archer. Your work here is just beginning." He turned and stepped up the ramp to his shuttle and did not turn around as the door closed.

Taking his seat he looked out the window, Archer's crew were now standing at his side they were holding the Ta'al high for him, and he had to look away. His heart felt empty.

He watched Earth leave his view from his seat and he sat thinking of what was to come. He had no PADDS to read, nothing to sign, he felt for the first time in his long life at a loss as what to do next.

His children were grown and gone, and he lost his wife last year when she was caught in a firestorm. He was going home to an empty home.

"It is a terrible feeling isn't it Soval." T'lyn spoke softly trying not to startle him.

He looked at her and recognized her as the woman who was in his home twenty-five years ago. "Yes." He said simply. The entire night that evening felt like a dream to him, "You are the woman who gave Syrran the Katra. You said we would see each other again."

"May I sit with you Osu Soval?" she said pointing to the chair next to him.

"Yes. I still do not know your name; all I was given in the meld was that you were the true arc of the Katra." He motioned for her to sit.

"I am not much more than that Osu. My name it T'lyn." She sat next to him and looked out at the vast expanse of stars surrounding them.

"Call me Soval, T'Lyn." He looked at her, "You aren't completely Vulcan. I did not see it that night but your ears aren't…"

She held up her hand, "No, I am not. And I am not of this time either."

"You come from the past?" He smirked lightly,"The Vulcan science academy stated for a while that time travel was impossible, but they have been proven wrong." He sighed.

"I am of the past and the future, Soval." She looked at him, "And I am here to bring you to my time. An entity known as Q has told me thing are…dire…and we will need people like you to weather a terrible storm that lay ahead." She swallowed hard and looked down at her fingers, "I have not been home in a long time, Soval. All that was is no more for me, and now I too have to return home. I don't know what might happen when we get there."

Soval nodded, "What are you?"

"I am half human and half Vulcan. I was Surak's wife." She choked slightly at the last sentence.

Sovar looked at her; it was incredulous to think that not only in some future time human and Vulcans bred together but the father of their entire society had a mate that was this mix. "We have three days before we reach Vulcan. You have time to tell me how this is possible."

"Do you really want to know it all?" she said raising her eyebrow at him, "Is it not more respectful to allow me to keep my own counsel on those things I cannot change? The question, perhaps, that you should ask is where you are going now."

He looked at her, "Do I not get a choice whether I go or not?"

"I didn't." She returned his gaze, "And it was the best lack of choice I ever encountered."

Soval stared at her, "This is not your doing?"

"No, Soval, none of what has happened was my doing. There is a race called the Continuum, a being called Q. they have abilities like the gods of legend. I was a lieutenant in Star Fleet, the charter you just signed, it prospers, Soval." He looked at him and watched his eyes glitter, "Hundreds of races, Soval, and in the time where I come from hundreds of years in your future. My father was a Captain turned Ambassador, and my mother a human." She leaned forward, "Even the Klingons are allies."

His lips parted and he gasped lightly. "When do we go?"

T'lyn shook her head, "I don't know. For me it has only been minutes since I last saw you. Q brought me here to speak with you. He may wait until we reach Vulcan. I know I need rest. It has only been hours for me since I saw…" she paused.

A look of concern took Soval,"Since what, T'lyn."

"Since Surak died in my arms." She looked at him her eyes welling with tears. "I lived seventy years as his bond mate Soval. I bore him three children and I now carry his forth within my womb." She stood and walked away, "I saw the violence our race carries within. I became a..priestess, a healer, and now I know Q is sending me back to a time where I am a disgrace to my father's name. I am a simple teacher for Star Fleet, and I return now with child, un-bonded, with a man who will be known to have disappeared." She turned and looked at him, "My father and grandfather are Ambassadors for the Federation, Soval. My brother and sister…My sister is a kolinarh master, a path my friend T'Klaas began. My brother the second in the Vulcan science academy." She went down on her knees before him, "And now I am to return with all that I have done and all that I know, with you, and T'Klaas a mummy in the Forge. So if you look for answers, Soval, I am afraid I have none to give."

Soval studied her face, "In your time is it deviant to meld minds?"

"No, Soval, it is our heritage we understand that in my time, and in the time I came from."

He held up his hand, "Allow me. If I am to go to your time, if this Q being has asked you to collect me, then give me your thoughts."

She held up her head, "I will protect the past to a degree, Soval, but you may know me and my thoughts. Unlike me, I would like you to enter into the time you go to with your eyes open."

He placed his fingers over her psi points, and felt connected instantly. He whispered, "Your mind is strong, T'lyn."

"I spent 70 years honing my talent, Soval. Just relax and see."

His eyes fluttered closed and before him lay the future, and flashes of the past. Nothing she spoke was a lie, it was in fact, all true. He felt himself become overcome with all she knew and he released her. Looking down at her face he said, "I will come willingly. Whatever purpose I will have is better than what I have now."

T'lyn nodded and took her seat. "I am fatigued, Soval. I will rest now."

He thought to speak to her and stopped as her eyes were already closed. He stared out the window and the stars once again full of wonder.

They arrived on Vulcan three days later, she had slept the entire trip and was still asleep when they landed in his family compound. He picked her up as the door opened and walked with her to the spare bedroom in his estate.

He began setting his affairs in order, assuring his first born would have the land he owned, and seeing to this children's future as best as he could. He worked through the night and as the sun rose he stood on his balcony looking out over the Vulcan he knew.

From behind him he heard someone approaching him he turned and saw T'lyn standing with two bowls of Plomik soup and tea on a tray. "It is tradition that a guest rise early and fix first meal. A tradition I am given to understand, my mother was not asked to do when she lived with my father's parents." She grinned softly.

Soval nodded, and took a seat. She served him and then lay her own food out.

"It is agreeable to see you awake again, T'lyn." He said tasting the plomik.

"I had not slept in a long time, Soval, forgive me."

"What do we do now, Reldai"

She shot a strange look at him, "Do not call me priestess, or lady. Where we are going I am neither."

"You are a priestess, T'Lyn. You earned the title more than many I have known who now call themselves by the title. And while we are in my home, I will call you what I logically see. I say again what do we do now, Reldai?"

T'lyn shook her head, "We travel to the Gateway. " she stood," I have no extra clothes, and do not feel comfortable traveling in these. May I…"

The room flashed white, and they were standing between space and time in a white space. Q was standing before them.

"Oh come now, T'lyn, you look ravaging." He winked lasciviously, and nodded and Soval, "Doesn't she. The air of sophistication, the old world charm, the…" T'lyn stepped forward and punched him in the arm, "OUCH, you struck me again. All this time and you still feel violent." He grinned and looked at Soval. " She is so feisty. I thought surely seventy years with your people would do something for it, but noooooooo." He laughed, and clapped his hands together, "Alright everything seems to be in order. It's time to take you back to her time." He leaned in to Soval, and made an exaggerated whisper, "Don't worry Soval, if you prefere you females more docile there are still plenty of those around." He grinned and patted Soval hard on the back.

They flashed again and were on the floor of the gateway, a sand fire storm raging around them, Q standing over the pair, "Welcome back to your time T'lyn. You've been gone about five days, and your father is absolutely frantic to find you. He will be here in five, four…" he winked, "Three, two…"

The shield around them dropped and Soval and T'lyn were covered by the storm. On instinct she covered Soval with her body, but as soon as she did the storm died."

"Sir, Ambassador, I am reading two life signs over here"

T'lyn looked down at Soval and he up at her. "Forgive me…I was…" she rolled off of him and coughed out sand in her mouth.

Solok was running to her, Sovar his father right behind him in a suit that would protect them both from the storm, "T'lyn!" Solok called out with a cadet with a scanner following right behind him and his father."T'lyn!"

She coughed slightly, "Here, Father." She looked at Soval, "Welcome to your new home…"

Solok stood over her looking her up and down, "T'lyn?" He looked at the Vulcan male beside her, "Who is this?" he said reaching down for his daughter as Sovar joined them. "Why are you…dressed like this?"

She looked at herself cursing Q and then back at Soval, "Father, Grandfather…This is Soval…There is much to explain, and…none of it is…" she saw her father's hand reach out to her and touch the three necklaces of the IDIC at her neck, "Not much of it is logical…"

Sovar helped Soval up.

In the distance an aging Q smiled. It was one of the pieces in his puzzle finished. Now, as T'lyn figured out how to explain things, or not, to her family he was off to set the rest of his plan to save these beings in motion.

**A/N: I want to thank each and everyone who took the time to comment, follow, and fave this story. It will eventually all come together to make even more sense in the bigger picture later. I have asked Sensara to write a prologue to this story, and if she has the time you can expect that at some point. Otherwise, it is complete. **** Love and hugs to all. *raises the Ta'al* live long and prosper. **


	11. Epilogue (By Sensara)

_**Epilogue**_

"Cadet Temis, you may come with me. Everyone else is dismissed!"

Solok ignored his father's chiding glance as he shouldered his pack and briskly walked away toward the Forge. Temis struggled to keep up with his harried pace, but Sovar fell in step with his son after catching up with him.

"Ambassador," Sovar hissed, and Solok finally turned to him at the formal address, "what was the purpose of _that_?"

"This is the Forge, father," he replied impatiently, his pace unyielding. "None of the other cadets would have been useful here. They would most likely die in the heat."

"They are here for survival training-"

"And I am here to find my daughter!"

Solok stopped and regained his composure, then continued on down the path.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

They had been searching for four days straight, and Sovar watched his son's control deteriorate with each passing day. He was frantic now, and the elder ambassador doubted he was getting any sleep.

They had taken refuge in a cave, and Solok stood at the entrance and watched the sky, as if his daughter's location was somehow written there. Sovar approached him.

"How could she have just...disappeared? Typical emotional creatures, giving in to imprecision," Solok muttered under his breath. "If they had been _paying attention_-"

"Solok."

His son turned and glared at him, but Sovar did not back down. "Leave me, father," Solok said firmly. "I want to be alone."

"You want to find your daughter, my son," he said gently. "I believe we should return to the Gateway. You are emotionally compromised, and you need to return home and meditate. I can assemble a team to search for her."

"_No_," Solok growled.

"My son, I do not wish to bring this to your attention, but if we have not found her by now, I doubt we ever will. It's been four days."

"Captain Archer survived for longer than four days in the Forge, and he was only human, and carrying a _katra_ at that. If a human captain can brave the Forge, so can my daughter."

"The fact still remains that our answers probably still lie at the Gateway. Let us return there and run scans. We may find her yet."

Solok bowed his head. "If her mother were alive...she'd never forgive me if I abandoned her out here."

Sovar shook his head. "As you have stated, she is half-Vulcan. I believe she will be fine, wherever she is. Our answers lie at the Gateway. We make for it when night falls."

His son nodded. "Very well."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Ambassadors, there are two lifeforms over there, in the sandstorm."

As quickly as it had formed, the lightning storm dissipated like smoke on the wind, as if it had been summoned and banished by some otherworldly force.

Solok began to run, not daring to hope, not daring to let his control slip another inch if it was her...

But he saw her face, smudged with dirt and sweat, and he couldn't stop himself from crying out. "T'Lyn!" There was a shorter man next to her, his face lined with wisdom and his hair graying from age. The Vulcan looked slightly familiar...

"T'Lyn!" he cried again.

"Here, father!" Her voice was strong, and he breathed in a sigh of relief as he came to a stop next to her kneeling form. His eyes raked her body, and he frowned at her strange attire. She looked as if she had walked straight out of a history text, her hair braided in the style of the ancient priestesses, her clothing ancient and ornate, like the princesses of long ago...

"T'Lyn?"

His eyes fell on the man beside her, and he was sure he had seen him somewhere before. "Who is this?"

Sovar and Temis caught up with them, and the younger Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

"Why are you...dressed like this?" Solok continued, his gaze once again finding her seemingly ancient outfit. T'Lyn looked down at herself and cursed under her breath, then looked to the man beside her. "Father, grandfather...this is Soval...there is much to explain, and...none of it is..."

Solok reached out to touch the three IDICs hanging around her neck, and T'Lyn watched his gesture with confusion. The symbols looked ancient as well, and he was bemused as to why she was wearing three.

"Not much of it is logical..." his daughter finished, somewhat anti-climatically. Judging by the fact that she couldn't seem to construct a coherent sentence and that she was dressed in such bizarre attire, he could only assume she had been through some ordeal.

His eyes found the tiny bump in her midsection, well-concealed by the abundant layers of clothing she had on, but still large enough to be noticeable, if one looked hard enough. The last time he had seen her, she certainly was not pregnant...

"You are with child, T'Lyn?" he asked, and then his eyes found her companion, the one she had named Soval (Sovar had helped the man up off the ground while he was absorbed with looking at T'Lyn's stomach). "And I suppose you are the father?"

The newcomer raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. I no more worthy to be your daughter's bond-mate then a worm is worthy to mate with a _sehlat_. The likes of Reldai T'Lyn are far beyond my reach-"

"Reldai?" Solok rounded on his daughter, who stood tall before him. She would not be daunted, and he was briefly reminded of a night nearly forty years previous, of a small human with auburn hair...

He extinguished the memory and waited for his daughter to explain herself. "At what time did you become a high priestess, T'Lyn? And why are you wearing those clothes?"

"She wears the garb of a priestess and carries the title because she _is _a high priestess, sir," Soval said testily.

"A full explanation will be put into my report, father," T'Lyn said, apparently regaining some sort of composure. "As I was saying, this is Ambassador Soval. Ambassador, this is my father, Ambassador Solok, and his father, Ambassador Sovar. And Cadet Temis."

"_Ambassador _Soval?"

Solok turned to his father, but Sovar's eyes were on Soval. "You honor us with your presence, Osu," the eldest ambassador said, his voice tinged with awe. "The databases list you as having died in late 2154, but it appears they were wrong. However, as to how you arrived here..."

Solok rounded back on his daughter, but she held up a hand. "Read the report, father, I need to go and rest. And I must meditate. Can we please leave now?"

She said nothing more, and he could think of no reply, so he nodded and led the small party back to his shuttlecraft. His daughter had spoken with authority and grace that he had not seen since...

He stomped out the thought and watched the burning sands of the Forge disappear into the distance.

**I want to thank Sensara for providing the epilogue to this story. She capped it off with a natural grace of writing one could deeply envy (if it were logical to envy) Here she is check her out u/2322785/Sensara**


End file.
